Noir Hiver: Le Corbeau et le Lion
by Thaabil
Summary: [Résumé pourav'] Venez suivre la vie de l'Assistante d'un certain Amiral colérique. Découvrez un One Piece fourré de complots et de meurtres. Et où une double personnalité n'est jamais de trop...
1. Chapitre 1

**Noir Hiver : Le Corbeau et le Lion:**

 **PART I**

 _De Tower of Lyly_

* * *

 **Bienvenue cher lecteur dans ma fanfiction.**

 **Pour vous donnez un ordre d'idée nous sommes au commencement du Prologue en l'année 1505. Soit plus de 17 ans avant l'aventure de Luffy.**

 **J'ai écris mon histoire avec comme support spatio-temporel le calendrier de One Piece disponible sur Wikia.**

 **Bref,** ensuite j'aimerais vous dire que au fil de l'histoire le rated pourrait changer, soit en M soit en K+. J'ai mis T pour faire la moyenne de tout les événements que j'ai prévue.

Sachez aussi que c'est ma toute première fanfiction, donc je vais tester quelques truc ici et là. Votre avis sera donc très important si vous voulez que je garde telle ou telle chose pour l'histoire.

One Piece et les personnages que vous retrouvez dans le manga et ici sont les œuvres de Eiichiro Oda, non de moi. Seule Nirvana, Taylak et quelques OC m'appartiennent entièrement.

* * *

 **Prologue :**

 _Dans la mer de South Blue, sur l'île du Royaume de Saint Urea, avant l'intervention des révolutionnaires._

« Nirvana ! A ta gauche ! »

Une jeune fille d'à peine six ans se retourna vers l'enfant au cheveux noirs qui l'avait appelée, regardant dans la direction indiquée elle évita de peu une troupe de soldats de la Marine. Pestant, la dénommée Nirvana recula dans l'ombre, elle se tourna ainsi vers la petite fille qui l'avait prévenue. Souriant d'un air doux, l'enfant au cheveux dorés et aux yeux émeraude regardait sa jeune sœur qui avait comme leur mère des cheveux d'un noir d'encre et des yeux de lune. Les deux jeunes filles étaient adossés à l'ombre d'une boutique abandonnée par ses gérants lorsque les quartiers nord du Royaume de Saint Urea étaient devenus malfamés et un lieu de non-droit. Elles, n'eurent pas ce luxe de déménager dans les quartiers coûteux de la partie Sud de l'île. Nirvana eut un instant d'absence en se mordillant la lèvre, se souvenant encore du récent décès de leur mère, Iris. A cause de cet événement tragique les deux fillettes avaient étés obligées vivre dans la rue. Survivants et se cachant de la Marine. Se penchant vers sa sœur elle mit un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire en chuchotant

« Ecoute moi Taylak, Tu ne dois plus me suivre et rester dans notre cachette d'accord ? Je ne peux pas veillez sur toi » La jeune fille de six ans avait parlée d'un air froid et déliée pour son âge mais ses paroles ne furent pour autant pas écoutées par sa cadette.

-Mais ! C'est plutôt moi qui veille sur toi ! Sans moi tu t'aurais fait attraper ! » Bougonne, Taylak croisa les bras et regarda d'un air boudeur le sol.

Soupirant devant le caractère buté de sa sœur, Nirvana entraîna sa cadette dans les rues sinueuses et sombre de la cité.

Autrefois luxueuse l'île fut prise pour QG pour la Marine et le Roi Dekotchi dut approvisionner cette garnison conséquente de soldat et faire face à la baisse de main d'œuvre, les hommes ayant tous été embauché par la Marine. Ainsi, les quartiers Nord, plus éloigné de la base, furent le premier lieu de non-droit de l'île, abandonné par les plus riches habitants le commerce devenait de plus en plus difficile et finit par s'éteindre.

Les sœurs finirent par déboucher sur une place, anciennement une place de marché, les pavés étaient délabrés et l'herbe sauvage commençait à y pousser.

Les pas de la jeune Nirvana était plus sur que ceux de sa sœur Taylak mais toutes deux traversèrent cette grande étendue jusqu'à ce qui devait être un petit logis désormais pratiquement en ruine. La plus jeune s'y engouffra sans hésiter alors que Nirvana, elle, regardait d'un air maussade l'extérieur. En soupirant toute fois elle suivit les pas de sa cadette et souleva le morceau de toile qui cachait l'entrée. A l'intérieur les quatre murs étaient recouverts de plaque de bois et d'affiche « Wanted » récupérés dans la rue. La jeune fille regardait d'un air pensif les affiches lorsque sa sœur cadette l'appela. Se tournant nonchalamment vers elle, Nirvana fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ?

-Dis, tu crois que demain on va manger ?, a cette question Nirvana grimaçait, elle s'en voulait de priver sa sœur de nourriture car elle n'arrivait pas a en voler assez.

-Oui, j'espère. »

Comblée par cette réponse sans espoir Taylak sourit et rit doucement, elle se jeta sur sa sœur en criant. Surprise par ce changement Nirvana tomba lourdement sur le sol. Instinctivement la jeune fille renversa la situation, un peu trop rudement car sa cadette grimaça lorsque son dos toucha la terre battu de leurs cachette. Toujours surprise Nirvana fronça les sourcils

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-Je voulais jouer à la Marine contre les pirates, le ton de sa jeune sœur bougon fit rire Nirvana qui la relâcha.

-Tss, la Marine ne se bat pas que contre les pirates, elle ne sait même pas défendre correctement une population. Comment pourrait-on s'amuser à ça ?

-Nirvana, je disais ça pour s'amuser...,peinée sa jeune sœur baissa le nez et la jeune fille soupira, baissant les armes.

-Bien dans ce cas je joue Roger., sa sœur sourit en l'entendant accepter l'offre

-D'accord ! Moi je serais...Mmmh un vice amiral ! » et sans prévenir Taylak bondit sur Nirvana et poussa un grognement.

Roulant au sol dans l'espace réduit les deux jeunes sœurs se livrèrent une lutte farouche, dotés toute deux d'une grande fierté ,imaginer perdre était impossible pour elles. Mais comme toujours ce fut Nirvana qui s'en sortie gagnante Plaquant sa sœur au sol elle rit doucement et lança d'un ton fier.

« Gagné ! »

Plus tard dans la nuit, lorsque Nirvana était sure que sa sœur dormait profondément, elle sortit de leurs cachette. La jeune fille aimait la nuit et comment se dissimuler dans l'ombre était facile, elle regardait un moment la place avant de s'engager dans les rues sinueuses et familières. Prudente Nirvana avait le pied léger et se mouvait pour faire le moins de bruit possible, les brigands étaient nombreux et elle ne voulait pas être vendue ou tuée par sa maladresse. Serrant les dents elle accéléra le pas jusqu'à ce que la cachette de sa sœur soit loin derrière elle et qu'elle fut cachée dans les ombres nocturnes.

Le contre amiral Akainu était descendu de son navire. Posant un regard calculateur et froid il donna les ordres coutumiers à ses soldats lorsqu'ils arrivaient dans un QG, puis il fit son chemin vers son lieu de travail. Si il osait dire ça, ce QG était le plus petit qu'il n'est jamais visité et il s'étonnait que ce taudis est entraîné la ruine d'un Royaume. Akainu, perdu dans ses pensées franchit la porte d'entrée et fut aussitôt accueilli par l'Amiral Sengoku. Le saluant avec un froid respect il écouta d'une oreille les paroles de ses subordonnés. Un fois le rapport fait Sengoku emmena Akainu dans son bureau. Gardant sa première surprise pour lui, Sakazuki se demandait pourquoi l'amiral était ici.

«Contre-amiral, votre présence est un vrai soulagement., la voix de l'amiral coupa court les pensées d'Akainu

-Pourquoi donc ?, les deux hommes se regardaient avec une méfiance réciproque mais avec tout de même le respect habituel entre soldats

-Nous avons eu vent de la présence d'une enfant...Peu commune, et qui se pourrait être gênante à l'avenir., fronçant les sourcils Akainu croisa les bras

-Une enfant dites-vous ? Un second enfant de Roger ?, après tout la Marine avait été alarmé par la naissance de cet enfant mais il n'avait pas été découvert pour l'instant.

-Non, selon nos renseignements se serait la fille d'Iris D. BlackWinter et de Shiki le lion doré

-Quoi ?, Akainu perdit légèrement de son célèbre sang froid et blêmit, Shiki avoir un enfant ?

-Exact, Mais personne ne se porte garent d'elle, nous pourrons donc l'exécuter. Shiki était de la même trempe que Roger, nous ne pouvons pas laisser un second gamin de légendaire pirate gambader sur Terre.

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir ?, Akainu hocha froidement du chef.

-Pour vous chargez de cette mission bien entendu » Sengoku eut un léger sourire et fit signe à Sakazuki qu'il en avait terminé.

Le visage renfermé sous cette déclaration le contre Amiral se rendit donc dans le lieu indiqué par l'amiral. Droit au Nord, les quartiers de non-droit étaient ceux qui avait vu naître cette infamie. D'un pas raide et assuré le jeune contre-Amiral traversa la ville et arriva enfin aux quartiers nord à la tombée de la nuit.

L'état des rues surpris le contre amiral. Il fronça les sourcils, depuis son arrivée beaucoup trop de chose le surprenait, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Mais alors qu'il s'était fait une raison après plusieurs heures de recherche, un cri lui fit tourner la tête vers la gauche. Dans une petite ruelle il entendit des cris d'enfant qui le fit froncer les sourcils. S'avançant d'un pas méfiant il rejoint l'embouchure de cette petite rue et regardait surpris la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Il était dans une petite place, où l'herbe sauvage se faisait une place entre les pavés mal entretenus et sur ces pavés il vit une foule d'enfant en haillon hurler des encouragement et des mises en garde. Il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha. Les enfants remarquèrent enfin sa présence et agrandis leurs yeux, les laissant fuir il ne relâcha pas le regard des deux combattants. Ou du moins des deux combattantes. Elles étaient entrain de rouler au sol, une miche de pain au loin devait être la source de la féroce bataille qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Les jeunes filles n'avaient même pas remarquées que leur public s'était enfui et qu'un soldat de la Marine, qui plus est, un contre-amiral les observait. Il demeura sans voix en voyant l'une des combattantes donner un féroce coup de poing à son adversaire et l'envoyait par ce coup au tapis. La jeune fille s'était redressée, sa crinière blonde tachée de sang et de terre humide. Il baissa les yeux sur l'autre jeune fille qui s'était elle aussi redressée, le regard farouche et les cheveux roses elle perdit sa flamme de rage en voyant l'air féroce et revêche de la gamine blonde. Instinctivement le regard d'Akainu s'était portée sur cette dernière. La jeune fille qui devait a peine être âgée de six ans avait une aura qu'il reconnu aussitôt : celle d'un combattant. Elle dégageait cette impression de froide assurance qui fit reculer son adversaire. Remarquant enfin leur nouvel spectateur la fille aux cheveux roses partit en courant, apeurée. Oubliant par ailleurs la précieuse miche de pain.

Akainu suivit un moment la course effréné de la perdante avant de poser son regard sur celle qu'il avait reconnu sans mal : La fille de Shiki se tenait devant lui et le défiait du regard, une haine farouche et avec encore la flamme du combat au fond de ses yeux. Soudain mal à l'aise Akainu reprit ses esprits et menaça la jeune fille en laissant son fruit du démon couler le long de son bras. Insensible à la chaleur du magma il le laissa dévaler sa peau librement et transforma son bras en cascade de lave. Mais alors qu'il s'était attendu a calmer la jeune fille, celle-ci se mit de nouveau en position d'attaque. Surpris le jeune homme s'avança vers elle, il tentait de lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait se calmer en la menaçant. Mais apparemment la jeune fille prenait cela pour un défi et bondit vers lui. Ce geste fou lui fit perdre son masque neutre et il stoppa le bond agile de la gamine de son bras inoffensif. Cessant d'être un homme lave il saisit les poignets de la jeune fille et la tint à distance de son corps. Ce geste eut pour effet d'enrager le petit diable blond devant lui. La secouant rudement, Akainu perdit patience et fronça les sourcils

« Comment t'appelles tu ? »

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Lui aussi en colère à présent il traîna la jeune fille a travers les rues, supportant les morsures et les griffures de l'animal qu'était l'enfant.

Comprenant sans doute son sort la gamine se fit soudain plus lourde et résistante. Tournant la tête, Akainu vit que la fillette freinait des quatre fers et regardait en arrière, se mordant la lèvre pour se retenir de hurler quelque chose. Il la tira d'un coup sec vers lui et c'est alors qu'il comprit ce qu'elle voulait retenir lorsqu'elle le hurla

«Taylaaak! »

Qui était-ce ? Akainu regarda autour de lui, il n'avait plus le temps pour ça, il reprit donc sa marche, forçant la jeune fille pour suivre le rythme.

Se débattant de nouveau comme un diable la fillette hurla plusieurs fois ce nom mystérieux et Sakazuki fut surpris de la force de la voix de la jeune fille et surtout de son désespoir.

«Où m'emmène-t-il ? Qui est cet homme ? » Tant de question trottait dans la tête de Nirvana que la jeune fille oublie un moment de se débattre. Elle criait depuis maintenant une heure mais le manque de réponse la plongeait de plus en plus dans une tristesse insondable. Elle espérait que sa cadette avait pris la miche de pain et qu'elle aurait assez à manger jusqu'à son retour. Regardant de nouveau derrière elle, Nirvana pila de ses pieds nues sur les pavés inégaux mais tout ce qu'elle eut fut un rude coup en avant qui manqua de la faire chuter. Son combat contre Booney l'avait épuisée. La jeune fille et elle avait le même âge mais Booney elle, avait plus d'expérience. Quand a Nirvana elle avait eu besoin de cette miche de pain, tant qu'elle avait réussie à battre son adversaire. Mais sa fierté avait été de courte durée lorsqu'elle n'avait pas vue sa sœur et qu'elle avait remarquée un étranger devant elle. Booney avait fuie et Nirvana regrettait presque de ne pas avoir été aussi peureuse. La main qui lui broyait le poignet fut soudain moins rude et elle tourna la tête vers le dos de son agresseur. Elle cligna des yeux surprise en voyant le QG de la Marine. Puis ce fut une panique sourde qui frappa ses oreilles et elle se débattit de nouveau en hurlant le nom de sa sœur. Où était-elle ? Etait-elle retournée dans leurs cachette ? Mais la main fut de nouveau violente et la ramena vers le soldat.

Elle heurta avec rudesse la jambe de se dernier et s'écarta avec dégoût en grognant. Mais une nouvelle ombre lui masqua le soleil du matin. Elle releva les yeux et reconnu le nouvel Amiral. Sengoku si sa jeune mémoire était bonne. Face à ce nouvel agresseur la jeune fille recula d'effroi un instant, avant de rencontrer les yeux suffisants et froid du nouvel arrivant. Aussitôt Nirvana se reprit et avança d'un pas sur et défia du regard l'Amiral. Elle voulait partir et si cela incluait qu'elle devait se battre contre eux, alors elle le ferait.

« Et bien, Akainu, était sur que ce soit Nirvana D. BlackWinter ? , la voix de Sengoku glaça les veines de Nirvana et cette dernière n'en mena plus large.

-Oui, elle a le même regard que son père et puis elle ressemble à Iris.,la voix de ce dénommé Akainu fut si rude et froide que Nirvana sursauta.

-Bien, Quel âge as tu ?, Cette fois la question lui était destinée et Nirvana s'enjoignit à ne plus reculer, elle fit face à l'homme et du lever la tête pour lui parler, elle détestait ça.

-J'ai six ans. Mais en quoi ça vous regarde ?, La jeune fille fut assez fière de son ton revêche et agressif, elle qui tremblait littéralement avait su faire l'impression d'être sûre d'elle.

-Et bien, Vu son âge je doute qu'elle est connue son père., Sengoku avait l'air satisfait par sa réponse et Nirvana fronça les sourcils, effectivement la jeune fille n'avait pas connu son père mais elle savait qui il était.

-Bien sur que si ! C'est Shiki le Lion Doré !, hurlant presque à la face de cet homme détestable Nirvana bouillonnait de rage, pour qui la prenait-on ?

-Je pense que tu as eu tort Sengoku, le courage de la jeune fille semblait amusé Akainu qui pourtant ne relâcha pas sa poigne.

-J'ai l'impression aussi...Mais ça ne changera rien, ça va même nous arranger. J'ai déjà programmé l'exécution., Ce mot fit frémir et pâlir Nirvana.

-L...L'exécution...Pour qui ?, se tournant vers son agresseur elle le questionna du regard mais il avait le regard posé sur Sengoku.

-Amiral ! Je me porte garent de l'enfant, ne l'exécuter pas. , Surpris l'interpellé se retourna d'un bloc vers son subordonné, les yeux ronds

-Quoi ?! Toi ? Pourquoi donc ?

-Faites moi confiance »

D'un hochement de tête Sengoku acquiesça mais ne cacha pas son trouble. Il avait justement choisi Sakazuki pour être sur qu'aucune pitié ne sera faite et que cette fois il pourrait débarrasser de ce monde la progéniture d'un pirate. Il rentra dans le QG la mine sombre, déclarant à Akainu qu'il était responsable dés à présent de l'enfant et qu'il voulait un rapport le plus tôt possible. Pourquoi donc le jeune contre-amiral avait voulu sauvé la vie de cette gamine, il est vrai toute fois qu'il avait sa petite idée. Ce regard, si farouche et déterminée faisait d'elle une personne a part, promettant un avenir d'une trempe des plus grands de ce monde. Elle avait au fond de ses yeux une maturité irréelle pour une enfant de six ans. Une flamme que lui connaissait bien, l'ayant reconnu dans plusieurs de ses meilleurs guerriers. Et cet aplomb, en y repensant Sengoku se surprit à sourire, elle s'était dressé face à lui lorsqu'il avait posé son regard sur elle, pensant avoir affaire à une pauvre gosse des rues, il s'était retrouvée face à une véritable lionne. Mais ce qui inquiétait l'amiral était qu'elle connaissait ses origines et ne les niait pas. Il fallait y remédier si Sakazuki voulait garder cet enfant. D'ailleurs qu'elle était l'idée du jeune contre-amiral ?

S'installant dans son bureau, Sengoku regardait d'un air songeur les affiches « Wanted » barrées face à lui. Il regardait pensif celle de Shiki le Lion Doré. Il soupira et murmura tout bas

« Deux enfants au avenir sombre se dresse devant moi. La Justice semble impuissante face à eux. Comment vais-je faire ? »

Mais l'amiral reprit vite ses esprits en entendant la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir après un léger coup sur le bois. Il posa son regard sur la stature imposante d'Akainu.

D'un air sombre Sengoku l'invita à s'asseoir. Il allait enfin avoir réponse à ces questions.

« Bien Contre-amiral, vous vous portez garent de cette enfant mais quel est donc ce plan que vous avez en tête ?

-Je suis au courant du projet que le Gouvernement a mis en place. , Sengoku se figea

-Quel ...

-Là n'est pas la question,Amiral. Je souhaite que Nirvana rejoigne le groupe que vous avez commencé à former., d'un air froid Akainu supportait le regard dur de son supérieur et attendait patiemment la réponse.

-Êtes-vous sur contre-amiral ? Vous connaissez comme moi la dureté de l'entraînement qu'il lui sera imposé.

-Oui, j'en ai conscience et je sais aussi que le Gourvement envisage de me proposer l'un des postes d'entraîneur, je l'ai d'ailleurs accepté

-Vous aviez prévu ce plan depuis le début n'est-ce pas ?, Sengolu plissa les yeux alors qu'Akainu gardait un air neutre.

-Oui Amiral mais je vous assure qu'aucune pitié ne sera faite à l'avenir avec Nirvana.

-Pourquoi l'appelez-vous par son prénom dans ce cas ?

-Car le monde devra bientôt l'apprendre Amiral, Akainu eu un léger sourire, Et vous savez comme moi qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit au service de la Marine que en tant que pirate.

-Vous êtes surprenant Akainu, je n'aurais jamais cru cela capable de vous »

Sengoku regardait se relever Sakazui et lui donna congé. Une fois l'étonnant jeune homme sorti, l'amiral replongea dans ses pensées. Oui, c'était une idée parfaite. Nirvana D. BlackWinter au service de la Marine comme membre de la troupe CP-X, l'arme ultime de la Marine, la troupe d'assassin que le Gouvernement voulait mettre en place. Souriant, Sengoku plaça sur son plateau d'échec à la droite du Roi, la Reine.

« Que la parti commence à présent »

Seule dans un lieu inconnu, Nirvana tournait dans la chambre austère dans laquelle Akainu l'avait jetée. Enfermée la jeune fille avait renoncée a chercher à briser la vitre. Elle suçait d'un air rageur sa main pleine de sang a présent. Elle se posta à la fenêtre et regardait d'un air triste l'extérieur. « Taylak », où était donc sa sœur ? Elle soupira et s'assit contre le mur. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps son agresseur s'était absentée mais la jeune fille mourrait de faim et était épuisée. Ses yeux verts cherchaient un moyen de s'échapper, de fuir cet endroit effrayant mais bientôt la fatigue obstruait sa vue et elle ferma un instant les yeux. Ses cheveux blonds couverts de saletés et mal peignés tombaient sur ses épaules, du sang séché était encore incrusté sur les joues de l'enfant et ses maigres bras serrés ses frêles genoux, cachant une force que seule la rage de Nirvana pouvait réveiller. Cette dernière d'ailleurs finit par se rouler en boule sur le sol, ignorant la douleur que ses hématomes lui causaient. Le sommeil n'était ni profond ni reposant, il était seulement là pour angoisser de nouveau la fillette. Se sentant seule comme elle ne l'avait jamais été Nirvana tenta de se jeter corps et âme dans les bras de Morphée, mais se dernier semblait la repousser et ne lui donna aucune affection. Alors le regard encore embrumé de fatigue Nirvana ouvrit les yeux et vit une paire de bottes a à peine six centimètres de sa tête. Sursautant elle se redressa et eut de violents vertiges qui la fit grimacer. Bientôt elle put distingué le visage d'Akainu , agenouillé devant elle, il devait tout de même baisser la tête pour la regarder. L'homme lui tendit un morceau de pain qu'elle prit avec méfiance. Elle plissa les yeux en plongeant son regard dans le sien, cherchant un piège dans les yeux sombres de son agresseur. Se souvenant alors qu'il l'avait sauvé d'une future exécution elle recouvra l'usage de la parole, malgré sa voix enrouée par la fatigue et par ses cris incessant plutôt dans la nuit.

« C'est vrai qu'on allait me tuer ?, Surpris qu'elle lui adresse la parole Akainu resta un instant silencieux

-Oui.

-Pourquoi tu m'as sauvée ?, Sa question avait l'air de surprendre autant qu'énerver son interlocuteur mais elle resta la tête haute et le regard plongé dans celui d'Akainu

-Parce que tu représente beaucoup et que Sengoku est prêt à te donner un avenir dans la Marine

-Et si je n'en voulais pas ? Pourquoi as-tu décidé pour moi ?, sa voix enrouée contrastait avec le calme de son ton et de son regard, elle acceptait de mauvaise grâce la situation.

-Tu es encore une gamine, tu ne sais rien de ce que tu veux, la Marine est ton seul échappatoire. Sois-lui fidèle et tu resteras en vie.

-Qui as dit que je voulais vivre ?, Elle vit Akainu perdre l'usage de ses mots et il se redressa en secouant la tête

-Qui est Taylak ?, Nirvana regarda le sol a ses pieds en se souvenant de sa sœur.

-Ma sœur, enfin ma demie sœur. Ne lui faites pas de mal ! ,Nirvana releva rapidement les yeux vers ceux d'Akainu et rencontra la froideur de la glace, elle frissonna d'effroi et rentra le cou entre ses épaules.

-Nous verrons de son avenir. Si tu accepte ta destinée elle sera en sécurité. Veux-tu garder ta sœur en vie ?, Comprenant alors le dilemme qu'Akainu lui imposait Nirvana hésita puis le vit tendre la main, elle fit son choix.

-Oui, je ferais ce que tu veux »

Elle tendit elle aussi sa main et Akainu l'emprisonna mais il ne la sera pas durement, il souriait même. Puis il la relâcha et se tourna vers le lit.

« A présent tu es une membre de la Marine. Nous partirons demain, ici ce sera ta chambre pour cette nuit. Je serais à côté donc ne tente rien de stupide., il se tourna vers la jeune fille mais Nirvana n'était pas quelqu'un qui prenait des décisions a la légère. Relevant un regard sombre vers Akainu elle acquiesca .

-Je ne ferais rien de stupide, vous avez à présent la vie de ma sœur entre les mains, si la Marine tient sa parole alors je tiendrais la mienne.

-Tu es intelligente.

-Réaliste »

Quand Akainu sortit de la chambre, la voix sombre de la jeune fille résonnait encore dans ses oreilles. Quand à Nirvana, la jeune fille avait grimpé dans le lit de camp et s'était roulée en boule. Si elle avait seulement su ce qu'il se passerait par la suite.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 _12 ans plus tard, a Marie Joa._

Le CP-X allait être crée, enfin le Gouvernement touchait à son but. Perdue dans ses pensées Nirvana regardait la mer calme qui s'étendait sous ses yeux, appuyer contre le hublot elle avait posé sa main sur sa tempe et reposait sa tê pouvait voir que ce bras était couvert d'une cicatrice, une intense brûlure qui avait rosée sa peau de son épaule jusqu'au dos de sa main. Pensive la jeune femme âgée de dix-huit ans n'avait pas décroché un mot, après dix ans d'entraînements acharnés et traumatisants elle s'en était sortie vivante. Tournant la tête elle regardait ses compagnons, au nombre de trois. Elle se pinçait doucement la lèvre en se souvenant que lorsqu'ils avaient débarqué sur l'île déserte qui allaient leurs servir de base d'entraînement, ils étaient vingt. Son regard se posa sur Sando, un jeune homme de dix-sept ans à la peau sombre et aux longs cheveux noirs retenus par un fil de cuir épais. Son visage était rude, marqué par la mort de leurs compagnons et par son entraînement qui lui avait volé la moitié de sa vie. Lorsque le jeune homme senti le regard de la jeune femme il tourna la tête et lui fit un sourire encourageant. Lui rendant le même sourire, Nirvana fit glisser son regard sur Satsu, la seconde femme du groupe, elle avait les cheveux châtains, presque blonds et le regard noir,elle était âgée de vingt deux ans. Continuellement renfermée et agressive elle était souvent la plus impulsive et la plus violente du groupe. Mais au fil des ans les quatre survivants avaient appris à l'adoucir et à dompter son instinct sauvage. Satsu avait aussi son regard braqué sur Nirvana, hochant sombrement la tête la jeune femme aux cheveux sombres tourna de nouveau la tête et Nirvana regardait le dernier du groupe, Arisu, contrairement à ses camarades ce dernier semblait rêveur et souriait aux autres. Ses yeux vairons avaient semé le trouble chez Nirvana dés qu'elle l'avait vu, mais son œil bleu et son œil noir ne furent pas la seule chose qui avait troublée Nirvana, il avait un regard bien plus sombre que tous autour de lui. Traumatisé autant que les autres Arisu avait pourtant su remonter le moral au groupe pendant les rudes années et n'avait jamais bronché devant la mort de ses amis. Une froideur que Nirvana avait su acquérir et elle s'en félicitait en réfléchissant aux épreuves a venir.

La jeune femme au bout d'un moment, décida de se relever, le silence pesant ne lui été plus supportable. Une fois debout la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds se dirigea vers la porte, seule Satsu la suivit. Sans savoir pourquoi, les deux jeunes femmes s'entendaient mieux depuis que leurs entraînements étaient finis. Silencieuses les jeunes femmes arpentèrent le couloir en bois du navire. Le bateau sur lequel elles se trouvaient était large, imposant et les soldats de la Marine y grouillaient. Encore peu habituées a voir autant de monde, Nirvana resta en arrière tandis que sa comparse se mêlait a la foule comme si elle n'avait jamais quittée ce monde. Pensive Nirvana regardait Grand line qui s'étendait de chaque côté du bateau. La couleur bleu semblait envahir l'espace entier et la noyer. D'un ton las la jeune femme reporta son regard sur la vague de soldat de la Marine qui a présent avaient remarqués leurs présences.

« Dans combien de temps arrivons-nous ?, sa comparse tourna a peine la tête vers elle

-Deux jours tout au ? Le grand large ne te convient pas ? »Nirvana plissa les yeux, la pique, a peine dissimuler lui fit dresser les cheveux de sa nuque et elle émit un léger grognement

Satsu,elle, émit un léger ricanement et franchit le bastingage séparant la partie des appartement au pont. Les marins s'écartèrent à son arrivée d'un geste aussi méfiant que méprisant.

Nirvana quand à elle s'appuya contre le bois de la rembarre et sourit d'un air ironique. Considérés comme pire que des pirates et encore moindre que les Grands Corsaires, le CPX était aussi redouté que méconnu par les soldats de la Marine. Voilà plusieurs semaines que la Marine et les CPX se côtoyaient et déjà plusieurs « accidents » étaient survenus. A vrai dire Nirvana ne s'était pas attendu à autant de mépris de la part des petits pions qui eux, se considéraient comme de véritables braves. La jeune femme se mit finalement en tailleur sur la mince planche de bois et posa son menton sur sa main. Des braves, sans aucun doute, mais des idiots de surcroît. De la chair à canon moindre pour le Gouvernement Mondial. Soudain, la jeune femme perçut les bruissement sur le bois flotté du navire, quelqu'un approchait et elle ne fit pas mine de se tourner, déjà sa main s'était posée sur son pistolet. Son corps quand a lui était tendu pour réagir à n'importe quelle situation. Mais une voix familière lui fit baisser sa garde.

«Alors Nirvana, heureuse de pouvoir enfin fouler terre ferme ?, La voix d'Akainu s'approcha a mesure des mots et Nirvana ne bougea pas.

-Oui, comme tous je pense, encore une semaine et je pense que j'allais étriper tes soldats, Amiral.

-Tu as toujours été très protocolaire malgré tes origines, le rire d'Akainu était bas mais suffit à Nirvana pour lui lancer un regard noir et un rictus amer

-Certes, une des seules leçons que j'ai retenu.

-Tu l'es a toutes retenues Nirvana, mieux que quiconque d'ailleurs... »

Le visage devenu sombre comme à l'accoutumée, Akainu l'a laissa ainsi, pour descendre sur le pont où Satsu avait déclenchée une bagarre avec un sergent. Nirvana soupira et passa une main sur son visage. Pensive elle regarda sa main mutilée et jura a voix basse. Ça pour avoir retenu les leçons, la jeune femme les avaient retenus. Ces leçons de meurtres, de cache cache meurtriers et tous ses enfants morts devant elle. Tout ses souvenirs furent comme une décharge électrique et Nirvana bondit de son emplacement et manqua de perdre pour de bon son équilibre. Dans son dos le reste de sa troupe sorti et mis fin à son cauchemar. La jeune femme reprit donc son visage neutre et regarda la petite troupe se joindre aux spectateurs qui entouraient maintenant le combat de Satsu contre ce sergent quelconque. Nirvana remarqua qu'Akainu n'était même pas intervenu. Soupirant la jeune femme décida de descendre à son tour. Brisant le cercle qu'avait formé les curieux autre des deux combattants, Nirvana regarda Satsu et lui fit signe. Chose que Satsu remarqua mais qu'elle ne semblait pas prendre en compte. La jeune femme avait mis à terre l'homme et avait sorti son poignard. Son intention était très facile a deviner. Mais aujourd'hui, Nirvana n'était pas d'humeur a supporter une nouvelle vague de mépris de la part de la Marine sur le CPX.

Alors la jeune femme dégaina son arme qui était accrochée sur sa ance et s'approcha de sa comparse.

« Arrête ça »

L'ordre était direct et glacial. Tant et si bien que Satsu parut hésiter, mais sembla passer de nouveau outre l'ordre de Nirvana.

Cette dernière d'ailleurs le remarqua et son visage se renferma et elle se remit à marcher vers Sastu et le corps ensanglanté du soldat.

Un sifflement aigu jailli dans l'air et la troupe autour d'eux laissèrent échappé un « oh » de stupeur tandis que le poignard se ficha dans le bois du pont. Le regard glaciale, Nirvana regarda Satsu hurler de douleur, tenant son bras meurtri d'une main pendant que le sergent, abasourdi se relevait. Il jeta un regard surpris à Nirvana

« P...Pourquoi avoir fait ça à votre nakama ?

-On ne désobéit pas aux ordres que je donne. »Nirvana rangea son pistolet dans son étui d'un geste sec.

Se détournant enfin du spectacle pitoyable que donnait Satsu, la jeune femme passa devant ses compagnons qui eux reprirent leurs tâches. Un vaincu n'apportait rien à la communauté, voilà ce qu'ils avaient appris sur leur île.

Atteignant enfin l'endroit que la jeune femme ambitionnait, c'est à dire le mat du navire, elle commença son ascension. Douée pour l'escalade et n'ayant pas froid aux yeux, Nirvana atteignit rapidement la barre soutenant les voiles. Elle resta un instant à cet endroit, les jambes pendant dans le vide et la tête dans les nuages. Elle ne regrettait pas son acte, ce qu'elle regrettait en revanche c'est d'avoir eu à humilier sa nakama devant les soldats. C'était une erreur stratégique, à présent, tout les combats que la jeune femme avait mené serait oublié pour être remplacé par son humiliante défaite devant sa capitaine. Et ce dernier point qui faisait le plus grimacer Nirvana, elle qui voulait ne pas être repérée tout de suite par les soldats, voilà qui était raté. Le regard perdu dans l'horizon la jeune femme remarqua le point sombre de l'île et soupira de soulagement. Elle aimait naviguer mais d'un caractère solitaire elle n'appréciait pas autant d'agitation sur le bateau.

L'heure d'arrivée ne devait plus être bien loin. Et lorsqu'elle arrivera, plus rien ne sera comme avant, la jeune femme en était sur.

Akainu regardait la jeune fille qui venait de se faire abandonner par ses compagnons. L'Amiral n'était pas surpris, contrairement à ses hommes. La cruauté du CPX n'était désormais plus a prouvé, soupirant l'Amiral ordonna au médecin de bord de prodiguait les soins correct à la perdante puis se dirigea vers l'avant du navire

[…]

Le débarquement s'était fait sans encombre, bien que plus long à cause des affaires de leurs nouvelles recrues. L'Amiral regarda d'ailleurs ces dénommés recrues qui s'avançaient d'un air méfiant dans le port de Marie Joa. En les observant de plus près il remarqua Nirvana, son regard toujours aussi sombre, rendant ses yeux verts hypnotisant, ses cheveux blonds retenu par un sobre ruban noir, sa tenue de marine semblait ne pas lui convenir fortement, elle avait en effet abandonnée le ruban bleu qui devait être attaché au col. Akainu plissa les yeux en remarquant qu'a part elle, ses compagnons avaient gardés leurs tenues dites de « civil ». Au fond, l'Amiral s'en doutait, Nirvana était l'une des seules a respecter le protocole, appliquée les règles et à les tourner à son avantage. Une parfaite soldate en somme.

« Suivez-moi, je vais vous mener à vos appartement. Demain vous commencerez votre travail

-Déjà ? » la voix de Sando semblait étonné mais Akainu passa outre et s'engouffra dans les escaliers menant au Palais.

Grand spacieux et terriblement haut, le Palais dominé tout ceux qui se trouvait devant lui. Mais, habitué, Akainu entra sans broncher pendant que les nouveaux s'attardaient un peu. Bientôt des pas le suivirent d'un rythme soutenu. Akainu eut un sombre sourire, les CPX étaient enfin chez eux, il avait réussi sa mission.

Dans le hall les attendait déjà Sengoku, droit et le regard braqué sur ses jeunes gens qu'il avait à peine vu enfants. Pour une fois son supérieur ne semblait pas sceptique. Il hocha même de la tête en approchant d'Akainu.

« Bonjour jeune gens, je suis Sengoku, Amiral en chef.

-Salutations !, tous en chœur les soldats posèrent une main sur leurs têtes, en salut militaire.

-Je vais les conduire à leurs appartements si tu me le permet Sengoku, Akianu ne voulait pas vraiment que les jeunes gens se posent tout de suite.

-Bien »

Sengoku s'éloigna vers la salle de conseil mais s'arrêta au seuil.

« Akainu, demain emmène l'un d'eux au rendez-vous des Grands Corsaires »

Estomaqué Akainu tenta de répliquer mais Sengoku avait déjà disparu. La mine sombre il fit signe aux jeunes gens de le suivre.

« Nirv' t'es de colle j'ai l'impression, le gloussement d'Arisu parvint au oreille de l'homme et se tourna d'un quart vers eux.

-Taisez-vous et dépêchez vous. »

Le reste du chemin se fit dans le silence pesant. Deux étages plus tard, Akainu et sa troupe parvint dans le couloir réservé aux recrues. Les Dragons Célestes avaient contraint la Marine de les placer dans le lieu le plus reculée de la caserne mais qu'importe, c'était déjà ça de donné de la part des Fondateurs.

Il ouvrit donc les quatre portes et laissa les jeunes gens aller à leurs guises.

Arisu fut le premier, il choisit la pièce la plus sombre et ce choix n'étonna pas Akainu, la seconde fut Satsu, elle choisie la plus reculée et ce choix laissa aussi indifférent Akainu. Le troisième fut Sando, sur un regard échangé avec Nirvana il choisit la pièce la plus lumineuse. La seule chambre restante alors pour Nirvana était la plus petite mais aussi la seule axée sur la cour d'entraînement. Ne montrant pas une quelconque émotion face à ce choix, Nirvana posa ses affaires. Prêt à partir, Akainu passa devant la chambre de cette dernière mais fut stoppé par la jeune femme.

« Apprends moi, le regard sombre de Nirvana laissa l'Amiral sans voix.

-Pardon ?, l'homme fronça les sourcils.

-Les identités des Grands Corsaires, leurs forces, faiblesses, ce que je doit faire ou non.

-Qui t'as dit que je t'amenais ?

-Le CPX l'a décidé, les autres ne se sentent pas de t'accompagner, c'est dur pour eux de redevenir « normaux »

-Le CPX décide déjà ?, Akainu croisa les bras alors que Nirvana restait droite.

-Il l'a toujours fait. Lorsqu'on devait se débarrasser des morts ou laisser les malades derrière nous, le regard de Nirvana devint sombre, douloureux.

-Bien, dans ce cas tu devrais me suivre dans la cour »

Ils descendirent tout deux les escaliers, Akainu décida de commencer a lui apprendre les noms des Grands Corsaires et de leurs fonctions générales.

« Tout d'abord, il est important que tu retienne les noms, demain sera une réunion regroupant les Grands Corsaires et les Amiraux »l'Amiral se tourne vers Nirvana qui hoche la tête

Après avoir expliqué les noms et les fonctions des Grands Corsaires, Akainu et Nirvana arrivèrent à la cour d'entraînement. La jeune femme répétait les noms comme un litanie, monotone et sans émotions

« Doflamingo,Mihawk, Hancock,Crocodile, Moria,Kuma et Jinbe »

L'amiral, excédé par cette répétition, regarda la cour, empli de soldats qui se tournaient vers eux. Il marcha vers le centre, suivi par Nirvana, toujours concentrée sur les noms.

« Nirvana.

-Oui ?, la jeune femme releva la tête curieuse

-Tu vas t'entraîner avant les autres finalement.

-...Très bien, la jeune femme eut un temps de silence interdit avant d'accepter a contre cœur l'ordre.

-As-tu manier une arme avant ?

-Seulement des couteaux lorsque j'étais enfant, Nirvana regarda autour d'elle d'un air méfiant.

-Bien, alors tu maniera un sabre aujourd'hui. »

Il n'entendit rien et n'attendit pas la suite. Il désigna un soldat qui hocha la tête et passa un sabre simple à Nirvana. La jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul avant de prendre l'arme, elle l'examina d'un air curieux mais distant.

S'assurant que le soldat avait compris a qui il avait a faire il quitta la cour pour rejoindre Sengoku qui était sur les marches.

Nirvana regarda le sabre qu'on lui avait donné, le soldat en face d'elle s'approchait de la jeune femme qui relevait la tête et eut un mouvement de défense, mais le soldat leva les mains, montrant son bon vouloir. Se détendant un peu Nirvana accepta le contact des mains du soldat qui lui plaça correctement les mains et les quelques mouvements de bases.

Elle apprenait vite, elle le comprenait en voyant la tête que faisait le soldat lorsqu'elle paraît les coups qui ne devaient pas l'être. Elle retint un sourire, à présent l'entraînement allait se corser.

Et ce fut le cas, le soldat se montrait de plus en plus sans pitié. La jeune femme prenait garde de ne pas s'emmêler dans toutes les informations qu'elle avait apprise. Mais il fut un coup qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, un simple croche-patte. Son dos heurta durement le sol et lui arracha son souffle. Aussitôt elle vit l'ombre du soldat au-dessus d'elle et ce fut comme un acte instinctif se rappelant ses anciens combats sur l'île. Elle frappa avec force les jambes du soldat et se redressa d'un bond avant de le frapper une nouvelle fois, avec le revers de son sabre contre la tempe de l'homme. Il eut un cri de douleur et tenta de se relever, sonné, il laissa la possibilité à Nirvana de le frapper, ce qu'elle fit et l'envoya au sol. Boostée par l'adrénaline, elle ne voyait pas tout les soldats qui s'était regroupés autour d'elle. Le soldat se releva enfin, une rage sourde dans ses yeux et s'élança avec son sabre. Nirvana comprit que ces coups ne porterait pas si elle n'utilisait pas son arme. Elle bloqua le premier coup avec faiblesse et elle rectifia le tir aussitôt, les coups étaient puissants mais elle savait que si elle arrêtait maintenant il ne ferait qu'une bouchée d'elle. Elle passa donc à son tour en offensive mais fut vite désarmer par son adversaire. Sans arme et face à un ego blessé elle esquiva les coups, roula au sol pour éviter les coups mortels. Mais rien ne semblait arrêter le soldat aveuglé par la rage.

Ce combat commençait à l'ennuyer, surtout qu'elle devait montrer l'exemple du CPX. Soudain elle vit une faille dans le jeu du soldat, c'était évident et elle se surprit a ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt. Elle voyait une gêne dans son bras lorsqu'il attaquait et elle attendit le bon moment pour fondre sur sa proie, sans aucune pitié. Le sabre glissa le long de son ventre et l'entailla mais elle fit taire la douleur lancinante et frappa au visage l'homme avant de bloquer et de tordre le poignet armé. Ils roulèrent au sol un moment avant que Nirvana ne sorte son poignard de sa ceinture et bloque le soldat au sol.

Le visage tuméfié et le nez en sang il eut du mal a reprendre son souffle mais Nirvana ne s'en occupa pas, elle jeta un coup d'œil a Akainu qui n'était pas parti, il était en compagnie de Sengoku, cet homme lui disait quelque chose mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas de suite, elle attendait les ordres de son supérieur. Mais l'Amiral se détourna du spectacle, connaissant l'issu. Seul Sengoku resta et darda sur elle un regard sombre. Elle sut alors ce qu'elle devait faire.

Elle se tourna vers les curieux et lança d'une voix rude.

« Qui est son supérieur ?

-Moi, un homme grand et maigre s'approcha d'elle, il était roux et portait une moustache immense.

-Bien, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire le concernant. »

Nirvana se releva, ne comprenant que maintenant qu'elle était grièvement blessée .Elle n'en montra rien et laissa le supérieur emmenait son soldat. Puis se dirigea vers le hall et gravit les marches avec pour seule force sa fierté. Sengoku eut un mince sourire et parti avant qu'elle arrive à sa hauteur. Arrivée dans le hall,elle prit une courte respiration avant de tenter de monter les escaliers menant à sa chambre. Mais soudain,sans regard braqué sur elle, ses jambes fléchirent et elle tomba au sol, au pied des marches. Elle reposa sa tête contre le mur et tenta de reprendre le souffle qui lui manquait. Elle tâta la plaie et put y enfoncer deux de ses doigts, et du bout des doigts elle put toucher ce qui lui semblait être sa hanche. Ce constat lui arracha un gémissement de douleur. Elle devait arrêter l'hémorragie et vite avant de se vider de son sang.

Elle finit donc de déchirer la moitié de sa chemise et s'en fit un bandage serré autour de son ventre blessé. Elle tenta par la suite de se relever mais rien n'y fit. Ses seuls résultats fut une douleur plus forte et d'autres gémissements plaintifs.

Elle regarda donc autour d'elle et ne vit personne. Tout le monde avait du quitter la cour pour accueillir les premiers Grands Corsaires. Son bandage précaire était déjà imbibé de sang et sa vue se troublait a grande vitesse.

Nirvana sentit la rage sourde de l'impuissance battre ses veines et ses mains se mirent a trembler. Elle commençait à perdre espoir lorsqu'elle entendit des pas, d'abord lointains elle les entendait distinctement à présent. Dans un élan de fougue, elle se remit debout, ignorant la douleur qui venait d'obscurcir sa vue. Elle chancela sur deux pas avant d'être rattraper par deux bras . Elle tenta de se débattre mais ses forces ne lui suffirent pas. Lorsqu'elle recouvra une vue a peu prés correcte elle remarqua en face d'elle un visage familier. Elle soupira légèrement en reconnaissant Akainu. Sans un mot, l'Amiral l'emmena dans sa chambre. Elle crut entendre les voix de ses compagnons inquiets autour d'elle mais tout semblait soudain lointain, inutile. Elle voulait seulement dormir, mais la main ferme d'Akainu lui suffisait à rester éveillée pendant tout le trajet. Elle fut allonger sans cérémonie et la voix rude d'Akainu fut la seule chose qu'elle entendit avant de fermer les yeux.

« -Un médecin, n'importe qui mais un médecin ! »

Lorsque Nirvana revint à elle, elle sentit un poids à ses pieds. Elle ouvrit alors brutalement les yeux et découvrit un Sando penché vers elle, le regard inquiet. Elle sursauta, comme lui et manqua de se cogner la tête contre le jeune homme. Grognant elle tenta de le repousser, mais ses forces étaient trop faible. Faisant comme si il n'avait rien remarqué, Sando recula en s'excusant. Nirvana trouva alors rapidement une position assise, n'écoutant pas ses muscles endoloris et sa tête qui tournait.

« Quelle heure est-il ? », sa langue était pâteuse et sa voix enrouée.

-« 20 heures. Tu veux descendre dîner ? »

-« O..Ouais, j'ai faim »a y repenser Nirvana n'avait pas mangé de la journée.

« Tu veux de l'aide ? »

« Non »la réponse fut brutale mais Sando ne le prit pas mal.

Se lever fut une étape plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'aurait crue. Mais une fois le vertige passé, elle put se diriger sans mal dans les couloirs,a une allure tout de même réduite.

Quand enfin Nirvana et Sando arrivèrent à a salle qui servait de refectoire, la jeune femme fut prise de court. La salle était grande, blanche mais surtout : pleine. Les conversations étaient un son que la jeune femme ne connaissait que depuis une semaine. Sando la mena d'une main ferme jusqu'à la table où leurs amis étaient assis. Satsu salua d'un air renfrognée Nirvana, cette dernière garda bien qu'elle avait entendu sa comparse s'inquiéter un peu (ou beaucoup) plus tôt. Nirvana s'assit donc, cachant la douleur qui a cet instant l'envahit d'un coup. Elle devait faire bonne figure devant tout ces marines. Gardant le menton haut, elle regarda la viande fumante dans son assiette. Elle releva la tête, tous semblait n'attacher aucune valeur à cette nourriture donnée gratuitement. Ses amis eurent le même mouvement de surprise avant d'adopter une posture de méfiance. Nirvana, quand à elle, fut plus confiante. Elle goûta un bout, c'était délicieux. Elle se mit alors à manger tranquillement, le visage impassible, ses amis suivirent son exemple sans réserve. Avec les années, Nirvana s'était révélée un chef stratégique, intelligent et surtout mortel. Ces qualités avaient attirés la méfiance puis la confiance auprès de ses congénères. Le chemin avait été long mais aujourd'hui chacun de ses gestes aidait l'équipe et la soudait chaque jour un peu plus. La jeune femme finit rapidement son assiette et regarda les autres finirent la leur. Cette légère pause permit à son esprit de se poser des questions sur les événements de cet après-midi et ceux à venir. Comment allait-elle s'en sortir avec tous ces inconnus ?

Un coup de coude vint briser ses pensées. La jeune femme se tourna vers Sando qui lui esquissa un sourire.

«Toujours dans les vappes ? » Il avait un petit sourire moqueur

-« Cours toujours, je réfléchis, si tu sais ce que c'est bien sur » Nirvana accompagna sa pique d'un sourire charmeur.

-« Oh et à quoi réfléchis notre blonde ? » Sando ne se lassait jamais, ce qui rendait leurs prises de bec interminable

-« A comment tuer le crétin qui m'a lacéré le ventre, son commandant est une fiche-molle, je l'ai vu tout de suite »

-« Pour toi tout le monde est faible » Sando soupira

-« C'est le cas ! Ces soldats ne sont que des pions ! » La jeune femme prit son air buté et gonfla un peu ses joues.

-« Et que sommes-nous dans ce cas ? » Sando gardait son air calme

-« Des fous » Ce fut Arisu qui coupa court à la dispute, un sourire étrange aux lèvres.

Nirvana eut elle aussi un mince sourire, comme tous autour de la table. Le silence plana encore quelque temps avant que les jeunes gens se lèvent et sortent de la salle.

L'heure était tardive et Nirvana et ses compagnons allèrent chacun dans leur chambre. Et le matin ne tarda pas à arriver.

* * *

 **A suivre**

 **Alors? Ces premières pages vous ont plus?**

 **Donnez moi votre avis en Mp ou en review! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

 **Hello! Alors voilà, j'ai enfin dompter le site. Finalement je déclare qu'Internet est mon ami.**

 **Voui,la madame là n'est pas très maligne...Donc vu que je n'ai pas pu vous expliquer un peu mon histoire dés le départ, je vais le faire ici...**

 **Soit, d'abord j'aimerais vous dire que Noir Hiver se passe avant les aventures des Mugiwara (comme vous pouvez le devinez avec la présence de Crocodile) Mais ne partez pas! Je vous promet qu'une petite ellipse ne va pas tarder...Oui c'est surtout moi qui a hâte d'avoir un peu d'action...**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis car je suis un peu là pour vous ^^**

 **Kissouille baveux**

* * *

Nirvana s'était levée de bonne heure. La réunion avec les Grands Corsaires était prévue dans quelques heures. La jeune femme était assise sur son lit. Sa chambre était petite, son bureau était en face d'elle et son armoire était juste à côté de sa fenêtre. Cette fenêtre là d'ailleurs laissait voir à la jeune femme, la cour intérieur du palais de Marie Joa, la cour d'entraînement de la petite garnison de la Marine. Enfin, petite, il y avait quand même ici les plus hauts dirigeants du Gouvernement Mondial et de la Marine. Nirvana regardait dans le vide depuis une bonne dizaine de minute lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte. Secouant sa chevelure blonde et noire, la jeune femme se remit les idées en place et décida de s'habiller. Se levant lentement, elle grimaça en sentant ses points de sutures se tendre sous son bandage. Enfin debout, elle prit d'un air nonchalant ses affaires, qui se constituait d'un haut blanc et d'un jean bleu marine, la tenue officielle ici. Nirvana n'aimait ni le blanc, ni le bleu, ce qui ne l'a mettait pas forcément d'humeur dés le matin. Étant seule, la jeune femme pouvait à loisir laisser ses humeurs s'exprimer. Même si souvent c'était la plus massacrante qui venait... La salle de bain de la jeune femme était exiguë mais elle ne s'en plaignit pas, préférant ce peu d'intimité que les douches communes du navire qui l'avait menée ici. Frissonnant de dégoût Nirvana posa ses affaires sur un coin du lavabo et se regarda un temps dans le miroir. C'était étrange de se voir ainsi après tant d'année.

Son entraînement avait changée l'enfant en une femme au visage fermé, ses yeux autrefois d'un vert de jade étaient à présent plus sombre ses cheveux blonds platines étaient devenus au fil du temps plus sombres, tirant vers sa nuque, en un noir de jais. Et lorsque la jeune femme regardait la cicatrice au coin de son œil gauche, elle l'a trouvait purement masculine. Ce qui donnait à son visage, un air dur et androgyne. Se déshabillant, elle se glissa sous l'eau froide de sa douche. Le corps de la jeune femme se recouvra alors d'une chair de poule et fut parcourut de frissons, avant de se calmer, au contact de l'eau chaude. Nirvana se lavait rapidement mais ne put s'empêcher de regarder son corps comme elle l'avait fait avec son visage.

Ses formes ne se prêtait pas à un corps de femme fatale, non, elles étaient moyennes, discrètes et avantageuses pour le combat. D'une allure athlétique, on pouvait néanmoins voir les côtes de la jeune femme, signe d'une sous-alimentation. Sa taille aussi n'était pas immense, à peine un mètre soixante cinq. Finalement Nirvana se jugeait purement dans la moyenne. Elle se confondait dans la masse et c'était parfait pour elle. Mais pas totalement, pas avec son bras gauche. Ce bras meurtri par une importante brûlure dés sa clavicule jusqu'au dos de son majeur. Sa chair était rosée à vie et quelques cratères minimes s'étaient creusés dans l'épiderme. Un souvenir marquant de son entraînement et d'Akainu.

En y repensant Nirvana coupa brutalement l'eau de sa douche d'un air rageur. Elle sortit de la douche et s'enveloppa d'une serviette bleu pour se sécher. Dans sa chambre seuls le bleu et le blanc étaient présent, deux couleurs qui aggravaient l'humeur de la blonde.

Une fois ses habits sur son corps, Nirvana sortit de sa chambre, ses cheveux encore humides, pour voir qui était présent dans les couloirs à cette heure.

Son verdict fut rapide, personne n'était encore debout à cet étage. Mais elle n'était pas surprise, il était très tôt, le soleil venait à peine de se lever et le réveil général ne se déclenchera que dans deux heures.

Elle décida donc de parcourir un peu le palais, comme elle l'avait prévue.

Elle arriva dans le hall après avoir descendue les marches des deux étages, sa blessure la tirait affreusement mais Nirvana était d'un caractère sourd à elle-même. Ses yeux parcouraient librement les environs pendant que ses pas la conduisaient dans une partie inconnue du palais. Les couloirs dans cette partie étaient plus luxueux que les autres, le sol était en marbre et les poignets des grandes portes en or. Nirvana se fit alors discrète, préférant éviter tout bruit de pas avec ses rangers.

Mais ces couloirs étaient courts et la jeune femme se retrouva alors dans une partie qu'elle reconnut comme dédiée aux membres de la Marine, retrouvant de nouveaux ses foutus couleurs bleu et blanc.

« Avec un peu de chance, Akainu sera dans ces couloirs » pensait la jeune femme.

Ajustant son chemisier trop large à son goût, elle soupira d'un air distrait.

Les couloirs finirent par tous se ressembler. Et la blonde finit par ne plus vraiment se retrouver. Ce qui n'arrangeait plus du tout son humeur.

Soudain elle entendit de l'agitation en face d'elle, l'angle du couloir l'empêchait d'en identifier l'origine et Nirvana resta au centre du couloir, sans réagir.

Puis elle vit d'abord un soldat de la marine affolé, puis un second avant de voir des plumes roses et enfin un personnage haut en couleur, littéralement.

Arquant un sourcil la jeune femme regardait les soldats passer devant elle, trop occupé sans doute a parler dans le vide à leur visiteur qui décidément, avait l'air de rien avoir à en faire. Le regard alors de Nirvana se braqua vers l'étrange personnage qui était à présent devant elle. Qui lui aussi lui rendait son regard. Il était grand, très grand, trop grand au goût de la blonde. D'ailleurs lui aussi était blond, d'un blond plus clair cependant. Ses yeux étaient cachés par une paire de lunettes étranges, rappelant la forme des becs d'oiseaux. Ces fameuses plumes roses constituaient en fait le manteau qui couvrait ses épaules. Sa tenue en soit était simple malgré les couleurs, un tee-shirt et un pantalon court ainsi que des ballerines...Oui, après vérification rapide, Nirvana eut finit de brosser le portrait de...

« Corsaire Donflamingo je suppose ? » La voix de Nirvana avait brisé le silence autour d'eux et aussi l'inspection perverse de son vis-à-vis.

« Vous présumait bien...Et je n'ai pas l'honneur de vous connaître... » A son ton, Nirvana comprit qu'il l'a prenait pour une simple soldat, sans doute se l'imaginait-elle timide et prête à être dans son lit...La jeune femme préféra ne pas dire qui elle était vraiment. Qu'il croit ce qu'il veut, la réunion n'était pas très loin de toute manière.

« Nirvana, enchantée. » Son ton était guindée, retenant le ton acerbe qu'elle aurait voulue employer.

« De même », un sourire étrange se fit sur le visage du Grand Corsaire « Dis moi que fait une belle créature dans ces couloirs ? » continua l'homme, le ton déplut tout de suite à Nirvana qui tiqua.

« Je me suis légèrement perdue » La jeune femme avait redressée le menton lorsque Donflamingo s'approcha d'elle.

La tension monta d'un cran dans l'air, la jeune femme détestait être envahie dans ce qu'elle appelait son espace personnelle et encore plus avec ce genre de personnage.

Mais l'homme n'eut pas le temps de s'en rendre compte lorsqu'ils entendirent des pas s'approcher d'eux. Les soldats avaient du prévenir quelqu'un.

En se tournant de demi, Nirvana vit arriver Akainu et se détendit à sa vue. L'amiral lui, regardait Donflamingo et s'approcha du duo.

« Je vois que vous avez déjà fait connaissance avec mon assistante. J'espère que sa présence ne vous dérangera pas à la Réunion ? » Le ton d'Akainu était dur et froid.

Nirvana quand à elle, préféra observer le Grand Corsaire face à Akainu. Il n'avait pas lâché son sourire mesquin et semblait ne rien craindre de lui.

L'attitude des deux hommes laissa perplexe la jeune femme, n'étant pas habituée aux relations humaines dites normales dans ce monde. Bien qu'elle doute elle-même si c'était une relation « normale ». Elle avait l'impression d'être un chaton devant deux molosses.

L'attention se porta de nouveau sur elle lorsqu'elle entendit le Corsaire répondre d'un ton guindant.

« Bien sur que non, une assistante aussi charmante ne pourrait me déranger »

Plissant les yeux, la jeune femme ne put retenir un rictus amer. Se faire cataloguer ainsi d'être inoffensif lui était insupportable, à elle et à son ego.

Akainu hocha lui simplement de la tête et fis signe à Nirvana de le suivre. La jeune femme s'exécuta sans mot dire.

Lorsqu'elle passa près du Corsaire elle put sentir son parfum et son souffle contre sa peau, choses qui la firent frissonner.

Une chose était sure : cet homme était à surveiller. Elle n'avait aucune confiance en lui.

Akainu marchait vraiment vite, démontrant une parfaite connaissance des lieux. Nirvana en resta un peu pantoise, elle qui n'avait pratiquement aucun sens de l'orientation. Les mains dans les poches, Nirvana tentait de suivre le mouvement de l'amiral en face d'elle. Sa rencontre avec un des Grands Corsaires l'avaient laissée un peu perplexe, n'étant plus tout à fait sûre d'elle-même.

« Dis, Akainu... », La jeune femme regardait le dos large de son...De son quoi d'ailleurs ?

« -Quoi Nirvana ? » L'homme en face d'elle tourna un peu sa tête en arrière, près à l'entendre.

« -Je voulais savoir...Le CP-X, à quoi il va servir vraiment ? »

« -Et bien, comme je te disais en arrivant, le CP-9 a de nouvelles recrues mais elles sont bien trop peu nombreuses. »

Akainu se tut un instant pour se tourner vers Nirvana, ils étaient revenus devant la cour d'entraînement.

« Et puis avec le départ à la retraite de ces meilleurs agents le CP-9 s'est vu perdre de sa puissance. Et les recrues sont certes puissantes, mais elles ne pourront jamais avoir 12 ans d'entraînement comme vous. Donc le Gouvernement Mondial vous à réquisitionner pour faire partir du CP-9 » Le ton d'Akainu était dérangeant, et Nirvana ne savait plus vraiment quoi en penser. Était-ce une bonne chose au final ?

« -Je vois, donc que faisons-nous à présent ? »

« -Pour l'instant tu restes mon assistante, le reste du groupe sera envoyée sur Grand Line, à Enies Lobby. Ils rejoindront les nouvelles recrues du CP-9 pour former un tout. » Akainu regardait l'heure souvent et Nirvana commençait à froncer les sourcils

« -Pendant combien de temps je serais votre assistante ? » L'idée dérangeait un peu la jeune femme, voyant déjà une tonne de paperasse et une vie ennuyeuse.

« -Ne le prend pas comme ça, tu ne seras pas condamner dans un bureau rassures toi, disons que tu pourras m'assister dans toutes mes tâches. Je te prend à l'essai pendant un mois. Après ça, tu auras le choix, continuer avec moi ou rejoindre le Cp-9. »

« -...Hum, d'accord »

Nirvana avait une grande confiance en Akainu, elle voyait à travers lui une figure paternelle et spirituelle, elle s'accordait toujours pour être dans son sens. Et puis, elle pourras sans doute apprendre bien plus de chose sur le monde qui l'entoure. Prendre une énième fois la mer ne l'enchantait pas vraiment mais si c'était le prix à payer pour vivre libre...

L'Amiral lui fit signe, la sortant de ses pensées.

« La réunion ne va tarder à commencer, tu veux manger quelque chose en attendant ? » La voix de l'Amiral avait perdu de sa rigueur, la jeune femme apprécier ces moments où les masques tombaient entre eux.

« -Oui je veux bien »

Elle eut un petit sourire avant de suivre l'homme vers le réfectoire.

Le lieux était désert, seuls les cuisiniers travaillaient d'arrache-pied pour nourrir toute la base.

L'odeur de cuisine emplissait les lieux et les voix des travailleurs animaient la pièce vide.

Le réfectoire était grande, lumineux et offrant toutes les places nécessaires à toute âme affamée. C'était un lieux que Nirvana affectait le plus, malgré la population qu'il pouvait avoir. Les cuisiniers étaient tous souriants en voyant arriver Akainu, car malgré sa réputation de dur et d'intransigeant, il était un homme avec un estomac.

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans les cuisines. C'était un lieu grouillant de vie mais pas aussi oppressant que la jeune femme le pensait. Chacun avait sa place, c'était comme une danse dont eux seuls savaient les pas, aucun plat n'entraient avec un autre, chaque cuisinier avait une place précise et personne ne se bousculait. Et surtout, les fourneaux étaient un lieu de bon vivre, chacun avait le sourire malgré le travail dur.

Nirvana en resta quelque temps pensive, jusqu'à ce qu'une assiette chaude arrive vers elle. Remerciant d'un sourire le cuisinier généreux, elle se mit à manger avec l'Amiral.

Cependant, elle avait toujours du mal avec cette nourriture donnée, il n'y avait pas besoin de chasser comme lorsqu'elle était enfant, pas besoin de se battre comme lors de son entraînement. La nourriture n'avait plus de prix si ce n'est qu'en pièce sonnante.

Sentant un regard sur elle, le jeune femme releva la tête de son assiette et croisa le regard d'Akainu.

« Tu as toujours du mal non ? » L'homme était parfois agaçant, il lisait en Nirvana comme un livre ouvert.

« -Et bien, toute cette facilité est un peu déconcertante... » Elle fut un peu gênée de l'admettre et se mit à jouer avec son couteau pour s'occuper les mains.

« -Garde bien ça à l'esprit, beaucoup de gens finissent par oublier leur chance et parfois en abuse... » Il regardait à présent le jeu de Nirvana d'un air distrait, s'attendant sûrement que la jeune femme finisse par se blesser.

« -Et bien, ils devraient peut-être faire un stage avec vous, enfin, moins que 12 ans quand même » Son ton ironique fit sourire l'Amiral. Quand à elle, ses yeux étaient concentrés sur le couteau qui semblait danser entre les doigts de la jeune femme, tournant et slalomant entre les phalanges adroites de la jeune femme.

« -Je ne suis pas sur d'avoir de nouveau la patience de ma jeunesse... » Akainu se remit à manger d'un air pensif, peut-être pensait-il aux dernières années où il avait dû jongler entre son rôle de contre-amiral et d'entraîneur pour ses recrues.

« -...Hum » Nirvana eut un petit sourire sarcastique, Akainu n'était pas connu pour sa patience naturelle et ce, depuis pas mal d'années déjà.

Le repas se finit dans un long silence.

L'arrivée des soldats rompit l'instant de flottement et Nirvana les observa de coin de l'œil. Il en arrivait du plus en plus et de plus en plus souvent, jusqu'à remplir rapidement la salle vide. Ils semblaient tous sur l'œil, sans doute à cause de la présence des Grands Corsaires. Nirvana avait hâte de voir la raison de cette réunion, apparemment il y en avait une chaque année, une sorte de mise au point et de renouvellement de contrat. La jeune femme n'y comprenait pas grand chose mais elle se dit qu'elle aurait le temps pendant cette fameuse rencontre pour en tirer le plus d'information possible.

A côté d'elle, Akainu se leva de sa chaise, elle l'imita et se tourna vers lui.

« -La réunion ne va tarder à présent, elle va durer longtemps, et elle risque aussi d'être ennuyeuse mais elle va te permettre de comprendre un peu avec quels vautours je traîne » La jeune femme rit un peu

« -Engageant » Akainu eut un petit sourire avant de quitter la salle avec la jeune femme.

Les couloirs parurent plus courts en allant à la salle de réunion. Nirvana ne cessait en marchant de remettre sa chemise, ses épaules étaient bien trop fine par rapport au format de son haut. Elle râlait un peu mais Akainu fit la sourde oreille, quoiqu'un léger soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Une fois arrivés devant la porte de la salle, L'Amiral et son assistante rencontrèrent les autres Amiraux que Nirvana n'avait jamais vu. Ils étaient tous les deux grands, toujours trop à son goût. L'un était un géant jaune au nom de Kizaru et un autre géant, bleu cette fois-ci, du nom d'Aokijii.

Les Amiraux se concertèrent un peu puis Akainu lui fit signe et tous entrèrent dans la salle.

Aussitôt, tous les regards se posèrent sur eux. Ils étaient tous là, et Nirvana perdit un instant ses moyens avant de les reprendre. Elle avait déjà l'image d'assistante sur le front, si elle pouvait éviter d'y coller aussi « Peureuse ».

Les Amiraux s'installèrent à la longue table qui trônait dans la salle.

En posant ses yeux un peu de partout, la jeune femme vit que si elle avait juger le réfectoire lumineux, la salle était solaire. Il y avait des fenêtres partout sur les murs, tantôt elles montraient l'océan bleu, tantôt le reste du palais de Marie Joa. La salle était somptueuse, confortable au premier regard, enfin, si on aimait le bleu et le blanc.

Revenant à l'instant présent, la jeune femme prit place à côté d'Aokijii et d'Akainu. Posant son regard vert sur l'assemblée devant elle, ce qu'elle regretta presque. Tous la regardait, comme une proie parmi les lions, et la jeune femme croyait vraiment qu'elle allait y passer. Serrant les poigns sous la table, elle se força à remonter son menton et défiait calmement chaque regard . Du moins c'était ce qu'elle espérait. Quelque uns eurent un rictus et d'autres se concentrèrent sur les autres Amiraux présents.

Le silence, devenant pesant, fut brisé par l'arrivée de l'Amiral en Chef, Sengoku. Nirvana le regarda, il semblait parfaitement à l'aise, dégageant une autorité naturelle que la jeune femme admirait.

Lorsqu'il s'installa, chacun se remit en place et la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de se sentir de nouveau mal à l'aise. Ne sachant plus trop ce qu'elle devait faire.

« Se taire et écouter » L'ordre d'Akainu lui revit subitement en mémoire et la jeune femme se ressaisit sur son siège.

Comme annoncée, la réunion était ennuyeuse, mortellement même pour la jeune femme.

D'un caractère déjà peu patient, la jeune femme crut y mourir de vieillesse. Et chaque homme autour de la table semblait vouloir retarder encore la fin, chicanant sur chaque terme pour tenter de nouveau privilège. Privilège férocement refusé par Sengoku, à chaque fois.

Nirvana, comme attendu, écouter d'une oreille curieuse chaque échange. Elle apprit alors que certains étaient fourbes, d'autres simplement idiots. Et plusieurs fois, elle sentit un regard qu'elle aurait voulue oublier, celui de Doflamingo.

Parfois ce n'était que quelques secondes mais parfois, il semblait ne pas vouloir la lâcher, obligeant Nirvana à regarder dans l'exacte opposée. Car malgré ses lunettes violettes, le regard du Corsaire était dérangeant, inquisiteur et indiscret.

Elle crut d'ailleurs plusieurs fois devoir quitter la salle pour échapper une bonne fois pour toute à cette pression. Autour d'elle, chacun l'ignorant de manière voulue ou non, mais laissant dans la bouche de la jeune femme, le goût de la solitude.

Parfois même, elle se contraint à regarder fixement ses mains jointes, comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante qu'elle est vue. Et lorsqu'elle relevait les yeux, elle voyait sur le visage de Donflamingo, un sourire amusé et torve. De quoi lui donner de nouveau frisson.

Aucune parole n'était échangée entre eux, et pour cause, à côté d'Aokijii se trouvait une place vacante, comme une frontière entre lui et les Corsaires, puis il y avait Hancock, une femme fatale qui faisait baver tout le monde...Apparemment car tout ce que Nirvana ressentait en la regardant est une profonde indifférence, disons que la période « puberté » chez la jeune femme avait été ...un peu inhiber, voir carrément couper à la racine. La mort coupe pas mal de désir en y réfléchissant.

A côté donc de cette femme fatale et de son décolleté qui ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination, se trouvait Crocodile, c'était un homme étrange, avec une cicatrice sur tout la largeur de son visage, juste en dessous de ses yeux. Il fumait toujours un cigare, Nirvana eu une petite grimace lorsqu'elle sentit pour la première fois l'odeur âcre que l'homme dégageait, s'en rendait-il compte ? Elle en doutait vu son aisance en société. A côté de lui se trouvait une sorte de démon aux cheveux violets que Nirvana avait tout de suite catalogué parmi les idiots, rien que son sourire l'était...Moria donc si sa mémoire était bonne.

Enfin, à côté de lui, en bout de table se trouvait lui, juste en face de la jeune femme. Donflamingo, avec son gilet à plume rose qu'elle trouvait hideux, comme le personnage d'ailleurs. Enfin, pour finir, se trouvait côte à côte, Mihawk avec ses yeux qui rappelait Arisu de part leur intensité, puis Jinbei, l'homme poisson qui semblait le plus sage avec l'épéiste et enfin Kuma, lui ne disait rien, tout comme elle. Deux muets dans une basse cour c'était risible non ?

Puis, vers la fin de la réunion, chaque Grand Corsaire, signa leur nouveau contrat, qui n'avait pas vraiment tant changer que ça...

Nirvana eut un petit soupir de soulagement. Finalement ça n'avait pas été si terrible que ça.

Sentant une énième fois un regard sur elle, la jeune femme roula ses yeux verts pour ensuite les planter dans des pupilles d'or...Surprise par sa méprise, elle eut un petit soubresaut. Elle regarda les autres autour d'elle, tous étaient en train de sortir de la salle. Mihawk, lui était toujours assis, les yeux ancrés dans les siens.

« Froid » voilà tout ce que Nirvana pouvait ressentir venant de lui. « Sans doute le froid de la mort...Ou de la solitude ? Ce ne serait pas étonnant... »

Ses pensées divaguaient et laissèrent le temps au meilleur épéiste du monde de détailler un peu mieux la jeune femme en face d'elle.

C'était un regard différent de Donflamingo, il la scrutait comme un aigle scrutait la petite souris qu'il venait de prendre d'entre ses serres.

Revenant à elle, la jeune femme épiée se leva de sa chaise, après cette réunion ennuyeuse elle n'était pas d'humeur à regarder un homme dans le blanc des yeux pendant trois heures.

Lorsqu'elle eut le dos tourné, l'homme se décida enfin à parler. Chose qu'il avait rarement faite au cours de la réunion.

« Les amiraux ne prennent que très rarement des assistants, quasiment jamais en vérité. Alors dis-moi, qui est-tu vraiment « Assistante », » Nirvana grimaça, il n'était pas idiot le bougre mais la jeune femme se força à paraître naturelle

« -Akainu m'a recueillie enfant, le poste d'assistant était possible alors j'en ai saisis l'opportunité. »

« -Tu ne réponds pas à ma question », les mots de Mihawk se firent aussi tranchant qu'une lame, elle eut une nouvelle grimace. Elle se tourna vers le curieux, ses cheveux blonds et ébènes tombant à travers ses yeux émeraudes.

« -Je ne suis pas sûre que cela vous intéresse réellement. »

« -J'ai tout mon temps, mon propre bateau et mes propres horaires. Alors, je t'ai posé une question il me semble « Assistante » » Cette fois-ci, Nirvana sentit qu'elle ne pouvait plus esquiver la réponse, à moins de provoquer directement le Corsaire, chose qu'elle aimerait éviter avec son état actuel. Elle répondit donc d'un ton détaché et calme

« -Je suis Nirvana ,et je suis l'assistante de l'Amiral Akainu jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le veuille plus. »

« -Hum, j'imagine que tu ne sais pas vraiment qui tu es, Nirvana. Mais je me souviendrait de ton visage. »

L'homme alors se leva de sa chaise, il passa près de Nirvana avec un dernier regard, comme si il voulait se rappeler exactement de son visage. Chose qui rendit Nirvana bien plus gênée que les multiples regards déplacés de Donflamigo.

Une fois l'homme partit, elle se sentit de nouveau prête à bouger. Décidément, cette journée avait été éprouvante.

Sortant à son tour de la salle, elle vit qu'elle était seule, de nouveau. Elle voulait retrouver les autres avant leur départ.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à leur étage, elle fut surprise de voir les chambres vides. En entrant dans chacune d'elles, elle vit que tout les placards étaient vides, rangés et propres.

Elle en resta pantoise un instant. Akainu lui avait annoncé leur départ le matin, ils ne pouvaient pas déjà partir...Ils avaient passées douze ans de leurs vies ensemble, à supporter les pleurs, les peurs et les morts...

Sentant peu à peu son cœur battre à la chamade, la jeune femme fit la sourde oreille à son corps meurtri lorsqu'elle s'élança à travers le palais.

Sa course semblait désespérée mais elle n'en avait rien à faire de tous ses regards sur elle, de tous ces marines qui la regardaient curieusement. Elle voulait seulement les voir, leur dire au revoir ou adieu. Voir leurs visages une dernière fois, comme pour ne jamais les oublier.

Sans le vouloir, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, le décor se brouilla autour d'elle mais elle n'avait qu'un but : le port de Marie-Joa.

Ses points de sutures la lâchèrent avec le choc des marches dévalées à toute vitesse et les nombreuses bousculades qu'encaissait la jeune furie qu'était devenue la blonde.

Ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas...

* * *

 **A suivre...**

 **Alors? Ça vous plaît?**

 **Prochaine parution: 1 semaine sans doute ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

 ** _Tada. Un nouveau chapitre pour ce début de juillet ! J'avais prévue ce chapitre pour mercredi ou jeudi mais j'ai écris plus vite que prévu. Donc voilà ce chapitre qui relate le passée de Nirvana._**

 ** _Comme vous pouvez le voir j'ai changé le format pour opter la version d'un journal intime. Il décrit les pensées de Nirvana à un moment du mois. Donc c'est pour ça que tout est au présent, donc c'est normal qu'il y est parfois deux fois le même mois au début. C'est pour bien séparer les deux moments qu'elle vit._**

 ** _J'espère que ça va vous plaire et n'hésiter pas à m'envoyer un message privé ou une review ça fait toujours plaisir ;)_**

 ** _Et désolée si il y a encore des fautes, je fais plus attention mais il se fait tard (23H48 oui messieur)_**

* * *

 _Dans les souvenirs de Nirvana, il y a eu 12 ans..._

 **Année 1 : 1505** _6 ans_

mai:

Akainu m'a emmené sur un bateau dans le port de la ville de Saint Urea. J'ai mal dormis cette nuit, j'ai peur pour Taylak. Akainu m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter mais je ne l'aime pas, je ne lui fais pas confiance.

Juin :

J'ai été malade pendant tout le voyage. Personne n'y a fais attention, les soldats sont tous des enflures. Akainu lui, a fait attention à moi. Il est bizarre, un coup il est dure et méchant et un autre il me soutient et prend soin de moi...Il me fait peur.

Juin :

Le voyage a pris fin. On est arrivé sur un île ! Elle est super grande et pleins de nuages. Il fait plus froid aussi, je ne suis pas vraiment habituée et les soldats se sont moqués de moi...Je les déteste. Un jour je les jetterais tous à la mer.

Juillet :

Akainu et moi on est restés sur l'île, les méchants soldats sont repartis, eux. Akainu m'a dit que c'était parce qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'entraînement. Ils ont de la chance...

Juillet :

J'ai rencontrée d'autres enfants ! On est vingt ! Ça fait bizarre de voir autant de monde. Surtout que je suis la plus jeune...Je n'ai que six ans et le plus vieux a 15 ans. J'essaye de me faire des amis mais ils sont tous méchants...Akainu m'a dit de ne pas m'en faire...Je le crois.

Août :

L'entraînement à commencé. C'est drôle, on nous apprend à nous battre sans arme. Je suis une des plus forte ! Mais Sando, qui a 12 ans, me bat toujours facilement. Il dit que je suis faible...Je ne l'aime pas celui-là. Je préfère Arisu, il a un nom de fille mais personne ne se moque de lui. Je crois que tout le monde en a peur. On ne voit jamais ses yeux derrière sa grosse franche blonde. Mais il est super gentil avec moi, on rit souvent ensemble. Après tout il a juste huit ans. Lui aussi il n'aime pas les autres, mais il ne le dit pas. Il dit que c'est mieux si on reste tout seul ...Moi je ne veux pas, je veux être l'amie d'Arisu.

Septembre :

Sando s'est battu avec Satsu, une fille de notre groupe. Elle est méchante avec tout le monde. Sando a failli la tuer. Un de nos entraîneur l'a empêché...Dommage, je n'aime pas Satsu.

Décembre :

Il y a de la neige sur l'île, plusieurs enfants deviennent malades. Les entraîneurs leur donne des médicaments. Arisu dit que ça ne vas pas durer. Il dit que les bateaux de provisions se font de moins en moins présent. Il les a compté...Moi je ne l'ai pas fait, je ne sais pas faire...Il doit avoir raison

 **Année 2 : 1506** _7 ans_

Février :

La neige est encore présente, et la mer est pleine de glace. Akainu m'a dit que ça risquait d'être difficile pour les bateaux de provisions de venir maintenant...J'ai de plus en plus faim. Sando nous a dit que si on n'avait plus rien à manger, il fallait qu'on tue le plus faible...J'ai eu peur quand il m'a saisit par les cheveux, si peur que j'ai pleurée. Heureusement, Arisu m'a sauvé...Il a dit à Sando que ce n'était pas une bonne idée...Je n'aime pas Sando.

Avril :

La neige est parti depuis longtemps. Je n'ai pas eu trop le temps de penser, l'entraînement devient dur. On veut nous apprendre le Roku...Rokushiki je crois. Sando l'apprend depuis plus tôt que nous. Il est super fort. Et il se moque souvent de moi parce que selon lui, à mon âge il savait au moins le Soru...Je le déteste. J'aimerais qu'il meure comme on nous l'apprend.

mai:

Sando est parti de l'île. Akainu m'a dit qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour le Gouvernement. Je n'ai pas compris mais Arisu m'a dit que c'était un peu comme des vacances pour nous. Depuis, Satsu essaye de faire la chef mais Arisu est le préféré du groupe. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi mais moi si. Arisu est gentil et juste, malgré la vie dure de l'île...J'aime Arisu.

Juillet :

Sando est revenu, il semble encore plus froid qu'avant. Plus fort aussi. Arisu lui a laissé sa place sans brocher. Je lui en veux...Il aurait pu essayer de le tuer.

Akainu m'a disputé. Il dit que je ne devrais pas penser comme ça. Il dit que Sando est un de mes camarades et que pour l'instant je dois apprendre...Si j'apprends plus vite je pourrais peut-être le tuer moi...

Septembre :

Il fait chaud sur l'île, j'ai mal à la tête. Akainu dit que je ne devrais pas rester aussi longtemps sous le soleil. Il dit que c'est dangereux. Mais on s'entraîne tout le temps dehors. Qu'il fasse chaud ou froid. C'est bizarre d'ailleurs, à part pour manger et dormir, on n'a pas le droit de faire autre chose que s'entraîner...Je m'ennuie de plus en plus.

Décembre :

J'ai appris le Soru ! J'y suis arrivée plus vite que les autres. Je me sens trop forte ! Bientôt, je serais aussi forte que Sando !

 **Année 4 : 1508** _9ans_

Janvier :

L'année dernière a été aussi ennuyeuse que l'ancienne. On a appris presque toute les bases du Rokushiki. Je suis super forte avec le Soru et le Geppou. Mais je n'arrive toujours pas avec le Shigan. Arisu dit que ce n'est pas grave, il essaye de m'aider en plus des entraînement mais c'est dur. Je désespère. Comment je vais battre Sando ?

Février :

Sando est venu nous voir hier soir. Arisu et moi on s'entraînait que tout les deux. J'aime bien ces moments, je peux avoir Arisu pour moi toute seule. Sando s'est moqué de moi, il m'a dit que je n'avais pas ma place ici. Que j'étais trop faible pour rester ici. Il m'a énervé alors j'ai voulue l'attaquer. Mais Arisu me l'a interdit. Pourquoi ? Arisu m'a trahi, il sait que je le déteste mais il le défend...Je les déteste tous !

Avril :

Je ne parle plus à Arisu depuis cette fameuse nuit. Et Sando ne fait que de se moquer de moi. Je le déteste. Il me propose depuis quelque temps de m'entraîner, mais je sais que c'est pour me rabaisser. Alors je l'ignore. Je ne parle plus à personne. Même à Akainu. Les entraînements deviennent de plus en plus dur. On tente de mettre en application les bases qu'on a appris mais c'est dur. Beaucoup veulent arrêter. Ils disent que leur familles leur manquent...J'ai repensée à Taylak. J'ai demandée à Akainu ce qu'elle devenait, il m'a dit qu'il ne savait pas, que ce n'était pas le moment...Je veux revoir ma sœur.

Juillet :

Sando ne se moquait pas de moi ! Je suis tellement contente ! Il m'a appris le Shigan et j'y arrive mieux que quiconque maintenant ! Sando se moque encore souvent de moi à propos de ça. Mais je crois que depuis son arrivée, il a changé...Je l'aime bien finalement.

Août :

J'ai tentée de parler avec Arisu, mais il m'en veut. Ça fait longtemps que je lui fait la tête aussi. Il dit que je suis immature et bête...J'ai pleurée, je ne veux pas le perdre.

Décembre :

Arisu m'a pardonnée ! Je suis tellement heureuse ! Et puis en plus, Akainu m'a dit que Taylak allait bien, qu'elle était à la Marine maintenant et que c'est un de ses amis qui s'occupait d'elle. Il m'a dit que plus tard elle voulait être soldat. Ça l'a fait rire. Pas moi. Je n'aime pas les soldats.

 **Année 6 : 1510** _11 ans_

Janvier :

J'ai peur. L'entraîneur Fujimi nous a dit qu'on avait terminé notre entraînement. Tout le monde était content. Et puis...Certains entraîneurs sont partis, et d'autres sont restés. On n'avait pas le droit de partir. Personne n'a compris. On avait tous de plus en plus peur. On nous as dit qu'on allait quitter l'île dans un mois et que, en attendant, on devait encore un peu s'entraîner.

Mais les bateaux ne sont jamais venus. Même pas ceux de provisions. Ça fait deux semaines, et tout le monde à faim. Je repense à ce qu'avait dit Sando, qu'on devait manger le plus faible. Je commence à être d'accord. On pourrait tuer facilement Rinku par exemple. Après tout il ne fait que pleurer. Il ne sert à rien.

Mars :

On a tous de plus en plus de mal à survivre. Arisu dit qu'on doit chasser le gibier de l'île. Mais à part lui et Sando, personne n'y arrive. Satsu a déjà essayée de me tuer. Mais elle ne sait pas être discrète. J'ai voulue me venger mais Arisu m'en empêche, il dit qu'il ne faut pas qu'on se batte. Parce que, sinon, ça va être la guerre. C'est quoi « la guerre » ?

Mai:

Je suis de plus en plus bonne pour chasser. Les entraîneurs sont partis maintenant. Mais ils disent qu'ils vont revenir. Mais personne ne les croit. On ne sait pas ce qu'on va devenir. Je pense que personne ne veut y penser. On a tous peur, même Sando.

Juin :

Sando à dit qu'on devait mieux s'organiser, qu'on devait construire une petite ville, pour dormir au chaud pour l'hiver. Personne n'y avait pensé, avant on avait des tentes et des couvertures. Mais les adultes ont tout enlevé de l'ancien camp. Arisu dit que c'est une mauvaise idée, mais personne ne l'écoute. J'aimerais bien une maison moi aussi.

Juillet

Notre petite ville est finie. Tout le monde en est fier, même Arisu. On a construit notre maison. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on se sépare. Il a dit que c'est comme si on était mari et femme,comme nos parents. Je n'ai pas compris. Moi je n'ai eu qu'une maman, pas de mari ni de femme. Je ne veux pas lui dire, j'ai peur qu'il se moque de moi.

Septembre :

Notre ville marche très bien. Je suis tellement heureuse. Finalement je suis contente que les adultes soient partis. Même si Akainu me manque un peu. On continue de s'entraîner, Sando dit qu'on ne doit pas se relâcher. Il dit que si les adultes reviennent, on doit être en mesure de leur piquer un bateau et de se venger. Il doit avoir raison.

 **Année 7 : 1511** _12 ans_

Janvier :

Les adultes sont revenus. Ils ont été étonné de notre ville. Sando n'a pas attaqué. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Satsu dit que c'est un lâche. Mais je n'écoute pas Satsu. Elle est méchante et bête.

Février :

J'ai peur. Tout est en feu. Notre ville part en fumée devant mes yeux. Arisu me prend la main, il dit qu'on ne doit pas rester ici. Je ne comprend pas, certains doivent encore dormir. En s'éloignant, on entend des cris. Ils me font peur. Ce sont des cris de douleurs. Nos amis...Ils sont en train de mourir. Sando et une dizaine d'autres nous ont rejoins. On est que treize maintenant. Sando et Arisu sont les seuls à ne pas pleurer. Je leur en veux. Ils n'ont pas de cœur.

Mars :

Depuis que nous n'avons plus notre ville, nous sommes tous à bout. Tout le monde se bat avec tout le monde pour un rien. Même Arisu. Lui qui est si calme d'habitude. Je crois qu'on perd tous la tête.

Avril :

Akainu est revenu. Et depuis, c'est encore pire qu'avant. Il nous as dit qu'on allait commencer un nouveau entraînement et que seuls les cinq meilleurs pourront partir de l'île. On a dut signer un papier. Je ne sais pas lire ni écrire. Mais j'ai quand même signé, comme tout le monde. Arisu a essayé de lire mais on lui a dit de se dépêcher. Dommage, j'aurais bien voulue savoir ce qu'il y avait d'écrit quand même...

mai:

C'est affreux. Akainu et les autres adultes nous forcent à nous cacher. Il dit que ça nous permet d'être discrets. Pour l'instant ils ne me trouvent jamais. En même temps ça ne dure jamais très longtemps. La partie se finie dès qu'ils en trouvent un. Et lorsqu'ils trouvent le perdant, ils le pourchassent et le battent, je ne sais pas la suite, je ne veux pas savoir. Mais je sais que Freya en est morte. Elle a courut sans regarder devant elle et elle est tombée de la falaise...Juste devant ma cachette. Sando dit que c'est bien fait pour elle...Je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui. Freya était une amie. Nous sommes que douze maintenant.

Juillet :

Les parties de cache-cache sont de plus en plus espacées. L'accident de Freya hante nos esprits. Du coup, les adultes nous forcent à explorer l'île. Le jeu consiste à être le plus rapide pour atteindre un point et revenir. On a le droit à tout les coups. Moi je ne suis jamais dernière, mais ceux qui ne sont pas arrivés à maîtriser le Soru ont plus de mal. Le perdant ne reçoit aucune correction, mais il est privé de nourriture et d'eau pendant une journée...Ce n'est pas très grave. Même si il fait très chaud. Pour l'instant personne n'en est mort.

Septembre :

Akainu a décidé de modifier le jeu. Il dit que ça devient trop facile. Alors il déclenche des coulées de lave. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait un pouvoir. J'aimerais bien en avoir un.

Décembre :

Deux des nôtres sont morts. La coulée de lave les a surpris et ils ont été englouti sous la vague brûlante. Ça me rappelle l'incendie. Mais je n'ai pas pleuré. Ils n'avaient qu'à être plus rapides. Nous sommes dix maintenant.

 **Année 9 : 1513** _14 ans_

Janvier :

Nous changeons au fil des années. Je le vois. Les jeux des adultes sont de plus en plus sadiques. Je ne reconnais plus Akainu. Il paraît...Tellement terrifiant que je ne lui adresse plus un seul regard. Comme tout le monde. Personne n'a plus confiance en personne. Nous avons surnommés les adultes « Akuma », ça veut dire démon. On a tous été d'accord. C'est moi qui est proposé l'idée. Nous sommes un vrai groupe maintenant. Mais nous avons du perdre la moitié de nos amis pour nous en rendre compte. Je ne veux plus tuer Sando, je veux les tuer eux...Les Akuma.

Avril :

Encore un de mort. C'était Rinku. C'est Akainu qui l'a tué. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable de le tuer comme ça. Nous ne faisions aucun jeu ce jour là. Rinku a juste dit à voix haute ce qu'on pensait tous : Nous en avions marre, nous ne voulions plus jouer. Mais Akainu l'a entendu, l'Akuma l'a saisit à la tête. Arisu à tenter de s'interposer mais c'est moi qui l'ai retenu. Je ne voulais pas le perdre. Je regardais Rinku se faire soulever par la tête. Il avait vingt ans. J'en ai treize...Est-ce que je vais mourir aussi jeune moi aussi ? Akainu a utilisé son pouvoir pour le tuer. Je trouve ça lâche. Pourquoi le tuer aussi facilement ? Rinku était faible mais il a toujours aidé tout le monde. Même Sando l'appréciait...Je déteste Akainu. Je ne veux plus enterrer un autre Rinku.

Juillet :

Depuis la mort de Rinku, tout le monde se tait. On ne parle que par bribes. J'en ai marre. Arisu lui aussi devient muet. Seul Sando discute avec moi. Mais ce n'est pas pareil. Il dit qu'on doit finir au plus vite cinq, pour pouvoir partir. On se dispute souvent sur ce sujet. Je ne veux tuer personne, lui si. Il dit qu'il sait déjà qui et comment. Il prévoit de m'épargner. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi. Sando est bizarre depuis quelque temps.

Août :

Aujourd'hui j'ai quatorze ans. Personne ne connaît les dates de naissances de personne. Mais on sait tous à peu près quel âge on a. Je me suis rappelée de ma date d'anniversaire la veille. Je ne veux pas oublier mon passé mais l'image de Taylak devient flou. A quoi ressemble-t-elle maintenant ? J'ai de plus en plus de mal à me rassurer en repensant à elle. Je crois qu'on finit tous par oublier. Arisu me parle souvent de son ami d'enfance. Il dit que si il était ici, il aurait déjà fui cette île. Il devient de plus en plus froid. L'ancien Arisu me manque.

Novembre :

Cette année les températures sont très basses. Tout le monde a peur de tomber malade. Car on sait tous que nous n'aurons pas de médicaments cette fois-ci. Nous dormons dans une grotte de l'île, loin des Akuma. Ils ont un navire, eux. L'un d'entre nous est déjà parti tenter de voler des provisions aux entraîneurs. Il n'est toujours pas revenu. Ca fait un mois...Il doit être mort, simplement.

 **Année 10 : 1514** _15 ans_

Février :

Nous sommes huit à présent. L'un d'entre nous est mort de froid la nuit dernière. La terre est tellement froide qu'on a du jeter son corps à la mer. C'était Aiko, une des plus jolies filles du groupe. C'était la meilleure amie de Satsu. C'est la première fois que je la vois aussi triste. Je reste près d'elle maintenant. Nous sommes les seules filles après tout maintenant.

Avril :

J'ai réfléchie. A cause des Akuma nous perdons tous ce que nous étions. Arisu n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même et Sando...Sando lui réfléchi aussi. Et c'est ce qui me fait le plus peur. On doit autant se méfier de lui que des adultes. Alors demain, je vais soumettre une idée aux autres : Nous allons mener une révolution. Satsu m'a expliqué ce que c'était...Ça à l'air bien.

mai:

Les autres ont acceptés. Je me sens fière. Tout le monde est d'accord. Même Sando. Maintenant on tente de mettre un plan en route. Mais entre les jeux où on doit tous survivre et le manque de nourriture, c'est dur. Arisu dit que nous ne survivrons pas deux ans sur l'île.

Août :

La révolution a échouée. Ça a été le carnage. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Nous sommes tous grièvement blessés. On va mettre du temps avant de guérir. Ce qui est bien c'est que nous sommes tous sur le navire. Tous...Seulement ceux qui ont survécus. Je n'arrête pas de pleurer. Parce que j'ai failli perdre Arisu et Sando.

Septembre :

Les autres sont guéris. Pas moi. C'est de la faute d'Akainu. La révolution aurait pu réussir si il n'avait pas été là.

 **Année 11 : 1515** _16 ans_

Janvier :

Mon bras refuse de se soigner. Le médecin de bord dit que la lave à détruit l'épiderme et qu'il faut du temps. J'ai arrêté d'avoir mal alors je ne vais pas me plaindre. Maintenant je me sens capable de raconter ce qu'il s'est passé. Arisu m'aide pour me souvenir de tout. Il dit que mon esprit a du trier les informations trop dures mais lui s'en souvient. Il semble plus résistant que mon esprit. Il ne se moque pas de moi. Je l'écoute me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé.

Il dit que j'ai donné l'ordre d'attaque tôt.

« Pour avoir un effet de surprise. Sando et lui étaient à mes côtés. Les autres étaient plus en arrière. L'un de nous devait partir en éclaireur. C'était Satsu, je m'en souviens. Elle était devenue la meilleure avec le temps. Et elle voulait venger Aiko.

On a tué trois entraîneurs avec Sando. Arisu lui s'était occupé d'un autre. Les autres nous couvraient au cas où . Il n'y avait que sept entraîneurs après tout.

Sando a massacré un autre et moi j'étais partie aider Sastu et les autres à prendre le bateau.

Le reste des entraîneurs y étaient. Fujimi et Akainu nous attendaient sur le pont. On était tous face à eux. Il n'y avait plus que trois. On a cru la partie gagné.

Je n'avais pas regardé Akainu, peut-être que si je l'avais fait j'aurais pu éviter le massacre. Mais je me suis contentée de sauter sur un entraîneur. Je l'ai tué juste devant Akaiu et Fujimi. Mes autres amis ont voulus faire pareil mais Akainu les a tous tués. Tous sauf Arisu, Satsu et Sando. Car ils avaient étés déjà mis à terre par Fujimi.

Je me rappelle encore le rire de Fujimi et puis...Cette brûlure sur mon bras. Elle avait commencée par mon épaule. Je n'avais pas compris tout de suite à quoi elle était due et j'ai secouée le bras nonchalamment pour m'en débarrasser. C'est là que ça a explosé. C'est comme si ça c'était passé dans ma tête puis dans mon corps. Comme si mon esprit avait compris avant tous ce qu'il se passait.

Akainu m'avait saisit le bras avec son pouvoir se lave. Et en secouant le bras j'avais fait couler sa lave sur tout mon bras.

J'ai sentis ma peau se craqueler et s'arracher lorsque j'ai retirer vivement mo bras. J'ai eu cette affreuse odeur de brûlé dans le nez et le cri commun de mes trois amis restants. C'est le dernier souvenir que j'ai eu de cette terrible journée avant de tomber inconsciente. »

Avril :

Je me remet doucement. Ça fait bientôt un an. Le médecin dit que je risque d'avoir des problèmes avec mon bras. Mais je n'en vois aucun. Il dit que c'est un miracle que je puisse toujours le bouger. Il me force à rester à l'intérieur. Il n'y a que Arisu qui vient me voir. Il me dit que les autres sont obligés de travailler sur le navire. Il ne se plaint pas mais je vois qu'il est à bout...Je me demande ce qu'ils font.

Septembre :

Je suis totalement remise, le médecin m'autorise à sortir. Je suis tellement heureuse. Mais en sortant de la cabine, je vois qu'on a quitté l'île. Arisu me dit que ça fait presque six mois. Pourquoi je ne me suis pas rendu compte ? Il me dit que ce n'est pas grave, que j'ai perdue mes repères avec l'accident.

Décembre :

La vie sur le navire est tendu. Akainu ne nous parle pas, Fujimi nous humilie continuellement. Mais je n'ai même pas la force de m'offusquer. C'est normal. J'ai tuée mes amis...Il a raison, je ne mérite pas de vivre.

 **Année 12 : 1516**

Février :

Avec le navire on parcourt Grand Line. Akainu dit que ça nous permet de savoir vivre a bord d'un navire. Lorsqu'on accoste sur une île nous n'avons pas le droit de descendre. Parfois il y a des soldats qui nous rejoignent et parfois même des gradés. Souvent Akainu ne remonte pas. Il doit faire sa vie d'Amiral. Je le comprend. C'est normal.

Juin :

Fujimi nous dit que à la fin de l'année nous serons à Marie Joa. Sando et Satsu ne réagissent pas. Arisu m'a prit la main. Je ne comprend pas. Qu'est ce qu'il y a là-bas ? Sando dit que c'est là où vivent les pires ordures du monde. Je le crois. Satsu passe une main sur mon épaule. Elle ne m'en veut pas. Elle me répète tout le temps que ce n'est pas de ma faute. Que c'était la seule solution pour sortir de l'Enfer. Sando lui a souris. Alors je souris aussi. Ils doivent avoir raison...

Septembre :

La fin d'année arrive à grand pas. Parfois le soir avec les autres ont se racontent notre enfance, c'est le seul moyen que l'on a trouvé pour dormir le soir. Ça nous a rapproché. Je leur ai parlé de Taylak et Sando nous a parlé de son grand frère. Et aussi de son hirondelle. On ne la voyait pas beaucoup sur l'île mais maintenant elle vit avec nous. Je ne fais plus beaucoup attention à elle. Elle fait parti de Sando. Je ne la vois pas sans lui et lui sans elle. J'aimerais bien avoir cette même relation avec un animal. Satsu s'est moquée de moi. On dort à part toute les deux. Elle me dit que Arisu est mon hirondelle. Je n'ai pas compris. Mais j'ai rougi.

Décembre :

Nous sommes sur le chemin pour aller à Marie Joa. Je repense à tout ce qu'on a vécu...Je n'ai pas peur. Tant que Satsu, Sando et Arisu sont à mes côtés je n'aurais rien à craindre. C'est ma famille.

* * *

 _Dans le présent, à Marie Joa..._

A présent Nirvana était seule, assise sur le pont de Marie Joa, elle regardait sa seule famille partir loin d'elle. Elle pleura, ne cherchant même pas à se cacher. Laissant éclater toute sa tristesse qu'elle ressentait maintenant. Le sang teintait doucement sa chemise blanche trop large pour elle. Le liquide coulait sur le bois du pont, s'imprégnant dans les irrégularités de la matière. La couleur carmine était de temps en temps diluées par les larmes salées.

* * *

 **A suivre.**

 **Alors? Review pour me dire votre avis ;)**

 **Bonne nuit et rendez-vous la semaine prochaine!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre. Ne vous étonnez pas. Nous venons de sauter deux ans.**

 **Ce chapitre est plutôt une sorte de prologue, étant donnée sa toute petit longueur.**

 **Mais j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez en Mp ou en review :)**

* * *

 _L'année 1518. Sur une île du Nouveau Monde._

L'île de Smo était moins petite que son nom. C'était une île au caractère difficile, et où la vie n'était pas simple. Sur cette île, il y avait deux peuples d'indigènes. Mais ces deux peuples ont finis par devenir des gens modernisés. Finalement leurs cultures se sont perdues. Pourtant leurs cultures étaient belles : un respect de soi et des autres, un ordre sans faille et une solidarité s'alliant avec la générosité.

A présent cette île était pourrie, comme toute les autres. Les Hommes avaient rasés une partie de la belle forêt qui recouvrait toute l'île, protégeant ces habitants des menaces extérieurs. L'Homme a construit deux grandes villes pour accueillir ses compères. La ville de Chek, était celle qui régissait le sud de l'île et Kech, celle qui régnait sur tout le Nord de l'île.

Sur Smo, il n'y avait pas de Roi, pas de Président, seulement un conseil de vieillard. Un conseil qui ne voyait pas la vie devant eux, il ne voyait que l'argent et les bénéfices que leur titre pouvait lui apporté.

On avait déjà crié à l'injustice. Mais celle qui l'incarnait avait fait sourde oreille. Alors, dans les rues, les petit gens ont commencé à murmurer entre eux. Un espoir, une toute petite prière le soir suffisait à ces gens. Car pour eux c'était évident, quelqu'un allait faire en sorte que cela change.

Mais l'espérer sans rien dire ne suffit pas. Le Destin a l'oreille dure, et pour que la roue du Temps tourne, il faut être là pour la pousser. Alors les petits gens ont commencés à parler de plus en plus fort, à entraîner de plus en plus de gens dans leur objectif. Et enfin, en l'année 1517, une révolution éclata dans les rues de Chek. Le Sud fut brouillé de sang, de morts et d'orphelin. Le conseil fut massacré sans concession. Mais cela ne suffisait pas aux petits gens, ils en voulaient plus. Toujours plus de cri,de sang et de peur. Il n'y avait pas plus de Justice dans leurs actions que dans les actions de l'ancien conseil. L'Homme s'entre-tua au Sud. La chaleur de la vengeance et la roue du Temps avaient provoqué un massacre.

Mais Kech, la ville du Nord, fut plus préventive que sa voisine. Le conseil se vit voir de nouveau représentant. Et les petits gens, horrifiés par les actions de ses frères, ne fit rien. Ils ne prièrent pas le soir, ne chuchotèrent pas. Par peur, mais pas parce qu'ils étaient satisfaits. L'ambiance dans cette ville était donc tendue, tout le monde avait peur de tout le monde. Chacun se demandait qui allait pousser la roue du Temps.

Et puis, en l'année 1518, un soir de janvier, il eut un souffle de terreur dans la ville du Nord. Du Sud, venait en masse des corbeaux. Ces mêmes oiseaux qui s'étaient nourris des cadavres des ruines de la ville Chek. Le ciel fut noir bien avant l'heure, les ailes des volatiles cachant l'astre protecteur. Répandant un nuage d'encre dans les ruelles et dans les yeux des habitants. Ce nuage morbide resta un instant sur la ville avant de bifurquer vers l'Ouest. Mais même si à présent, l'Homme n'avait plus vu ces corbeaux, il en gardait un profond traumatisme. On se mit à prier chaque soir, espérant ne plus voir ces affreuses bêtes. Et puis, il eut des cultes pour ces oiseaux. Les habitants devinrent presque tous pratiquants de ce genre de culte. Tant et si bien que les corbeaux furent à la fois craints et admirés en moins de deux mois.

Et en ce matin de printemps, l'ambiance était toujours tendue. On y sentait la défiance et la peur. Certains arboraient avec une fierté malsaine des ailes de corbeaux sur leurs torses. Et d'autres seulement des crânes, sans doute du même oiseau. Le reste des habitants de la ville du Nord avaient des mines de dégoût car malgré leur culte, ils considéraient ces oiseaux comme animal du Diable. Soudain, dans la rue principale, souffla un souffle de peur, des murmures affolés s'élevèrent. Ces murmures s'amplifièrent quand une silhouette sombre apparut à la porte de la ville. Cette silhouette était drapée de noire, de la tête au pied. Certains villageois à sa vue prirent la fuite. Car cette étrange apparition sentait la mort et le sang, elle l'empestait plutôt. Sa démarche était incertaine, comme si les pauvres habitants avaient devant eux un de leurs frères revenu d'entre les morts. Cette idée vida aussitôt la rue de Kech. Il eut même quelque cri. Alors que la silhouette continuait sa marche morbide.

Elle était de taille moyenne, sa tête couverte de foulards noirs, ne laissant voir que ses yeux, sombres et sans vie. Ses vêtements ombrageux étaient déchirés par endroits, démontrant un combat terrible. Mais aucune parcelle de sa peau n'était visible, comme si le tissu constituait à lui seul la matière de la silhouette. A présent toute la ville savait qu'un revenant du Sud était en ville. La rumeur grossissant, on raconta au conseil qu'ils étaient tout un groupe et que plusieurs villageois étaient morts. Le conseil paniqué, hurla de tuer ces démons venus droit de l'enfer. Des gardes déboulèrent dans les rues, dans les impasses.

Mais la silhouette avait disparut.

* * *

Du moins, dans les rues. Car la silhouette avait trouvé un abri, elle était épuisée et pleine de sang. De son sang.

Ses blessures recouvraient tout son corps qu'elle avait pris soin de bander. Du moins elle avait tenté. Son abri précaire n'était qu'un jardin intérieur où elle avait pu se terrer. Mais elle ne se leurrait pas, la peur des habitants en la voyant les avaient rendus dangereux. Adossée contre un tronc d'arbre, la silhouette reprit sa respiration hachée. Mais la douleur lui scia le torse, son cœur s'emballa avec le manque d'air. Elle ferma ses yeux pour se calmer, se forçant à respirer calmement et à réfléchir. Si elle évaluait bien ses chances, il ne lui restait qu'un dixième de chance de vivre jusqu'au lendemain.

Un bruit de pas lui fit ouvrir les yeux et tourner la tête. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant un vieil homme s'approcher d'elle. Il était petit et râblé mais son regard doux et confiant calma un moment la silhouette.

« -Je ne savais pas les Corbeaux si gros... », le ton était amusé ce qui fit plisser les yeux du blessé. « Comment t'appelles-tu mon enfant ? »

Devant l'air doux du veil homme, la silhouette croassa, la voix enrouée et douloureuse. Ce qui fit rire un moment l'hôte.

« -Ne t'épuise par Corbeau, je soigne ces stupides humains depuis vingt ans, un oiseau de ton augure ne devrait pas être plus difficile. Allons, tu peux marcher ? Je m'appelle Ciel, et je serais ton médecin. »

Le blessé cligna un instant des yeux, étonné et confus. Mais par instinct, il accorda sa confiance au médecin devant lui. Il se leva difficilement mais marcha jusqu'où le médecin l'indiqua.

La chambre où le vieillard le mena était coquette et surtout, incroyablement confortable.

Il se coucha sans discuter dans le lit cotonneux. Le vieillard disparut de la pièce, ce qui permit au blessé de regarder autour de lui. Les murs étaient recouverts d'une peinture gris cendre et piqués ça et là de tableau d'époque. Il y voyait une famille heureuse, puis un bambin et une magnifique femme qui souriait tendrement à l'objectif. Le blessé resta un instant interdit devant tant d'intimité et détourna le regard.

Le vieillard l'avait surnommé « Corbeau ». En connaissant l'histoire de l'île, le noiraud appréciait le surnom, il trouvait ça assez drôle.

 _Dans les rues de Kech, plus au Sud._

Dehors, la ville bouillait, des soldats patrouillaient sans relâche depuis le matin. Certains étaient partis en exploration au Sud. Pour découvrir le nid de ces fameux fantômes.

Une patrouille marchait le long des rues, c'était deux jeunes soldats et un plus âgé.

« Tu as entendu ce qu'ils disent ? Apparemment ils serait cinq, aussi décharnés que la Mort elle-même », le plus jeune semblait surexcité

« -Oï, arrête avec tes conneries ! Le rapport officiel disait un seul homme et tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Excepté ses habits noirs et sa démarche qui a effrayé toute la ville », le plus vieux frappa l'arrière du crâne du benjamin.

« -Haha, laisse tomber Jowel, tu connais Joyce, toujours à croire les rumeurs stupides »

Et la patrouille continua sa marche, ils s'entendaient tout les trois bien. Ils ne comptaient plus les heures qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, que ce soit en patrouille ou en garde.

Les trois hommes passèrent devant la porte Sud et regardèrent surpris leurs collègues partis plus tôt, franchirent la porte au triple galop.

Aussitôt, ils prirent de leurs nouvelles. Leur sang se glaça en entendant le rapport confus de leurs pauvres compères.

« -Le Second Commandant...De l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Mort, le plus gros de son équipage aussi. Le Sud de l'île est maudit ! On l'a toujours dit ! Ce Gen à eu ce qu'il méritait ! »

« -Et ces morts vivants ? Vous en avez-vous ? », Joyce les regardaient les yeux ronds, Gen était un des commandant les plus puissants d'Edward Newgate.

« -Non, mais il y avait toujours ces foutus corbeaux de malheur. D'ailleurs on a eu de la chance de le reconnaître avant que ces bestioles ne le bouffe totalement. »

« -Eurk, allez bougez-vous les gars, le conseil doit protéger la population du fou furieux qui est arrivé ce matin. » Jowel était sombre et croisa les bras.

« -Hein ? Tu pense que c'est l'inconnu qui a fait ça ? » Joyce regarda ses compères, étonné.

« -Qui d'autre ? A part lui et ce foutu pirate, personne n'a été vu sur l'île. »

Les soldats se séparèrent d'un commun d'accord, encore sonnée par la nouvelle.

Qui était donc ce foutu mec pour être capable de tuer un commandant d'un empereur ?

Ils devaient sonner l'Alerte et retrouver ce dingue au plus vite. Qui sait quel était son but.

 _Dans la maison du médecin._

Le vieux revint dans la chambre. Il avait apporté tout un nécessaire à soin et une large bassine d'eau bouillante, à en voir les volutes de vapeur.

Le blessé tenta de se redresser légèrement mais le médecin l'en empêcha.

« -Je vais te demander d'enlever tes vêtements Corbeau »

Les yeux de Corbeau furent légèrement plus ronds mais il obéit. N'ayant de toute manière pas le choix pour survivre.

Il retira doucement sa cape noire, dévoilant deux longs sabres dans son dos. Il les ôta aussitôt et les posa près de lui. Ensuite il enleva son pull à col roulé, révélant des bras poisseux de sang. Il ne lui resta plus qu'un simple t-shirt, encore noir. Ciel regardait son patient et n'hésitait pas à l'aider lorsqu'il le jugeait nécessaire. Il remarquait quelques détails qu'il se garda de relever, préférant soigner son petit oiseau en priorité.

Lorsque le blessé enleva sa dernière couche de vêtement, Ciel remarqua une large bande barrant le torse de son patient. Il tendit sa main mais un grognement se fit entendre. Il releva la tête vers celle encore cachée par les foulards. Il se releva doucement.

« Enlève ces foulards aussi, je dois voir tes blessures »

Il entendit distinctement un soupir. Mais il se dit qu'il devait être convainquant, puisqu'il vit son patient obtempérer. Il vit d'abord la mâchoire fine du petit oiseau. Des lèvres qu'il ne jugeait en rien masculine. Il garda néanmoins son jugement, tant qu'il n'avait pas le visage entier devant lui. Le premier foulard chuta donc sur le sol, accompagnait aussi vite d'un second voile d'ombre. Ciel eut le souffle coupé, il ne s'était pas attendu à voir un si joli oiseau devant lui. Il recula même, surpris et destabilisé par le regard de mort qui s'était posé sur lui.

« Tu...Tu es une femme, Corbeau ? »

« -Ouais »

La voix de la jeune femme était croassante. C'est ce timbre de voix qui fit sortir de sa torpeur le médecin. Il s'activa aussitôt à sa tâche. Il remarqua trois larges blessures sur le cuir chevelu de la jeune femme. Il ne savait pas contre qui elle s'était battue, mais sont petit oiseau était dans un piteux état. Ciel dut changer plusieurs fois l'eau de sa bassine. Et il s'étonna que sa patiente soit encore consciente. Elle était couverte de multiples coupures et ecchymoses. Le médecin fit de son mieux pour maintenir l'état de sa patiente stable. Son petit oiseau était courageux, à part quelques gémissements de douleur, Corbeau ne criait pas. Lorsqu'il eut fini ses soins il rangea ses affaires et en garda près du lit du soigné, au cas où.

« -Maintenant tu dois te reposer. Nous n'avons pas l'habitude aux étrangers dans la ville. Mais cela fait dix ans que la ville n'a pas vue ma fille. Tu pourras prendre son identité pendant ta convalescence. », Ciel eut un sourire triste en regardant son petit oiseau

« -C'est...Très généreux de votre part Doc'...Mais...Et votre fille ? »

« -Elle est morte voilà cinq ans. Elle était très malade, mais je ne doute pas qu'elle serait ravie d'aider une jeune femme comme toi »

La jeune femme hocha doucement sa tête douloureuse et remercia le médecin encore une fois.

« -Ma fille s'appelait Lili, c'est mieux que Corbeau non ? »

« -Sans doute. »

« -Mais...Si ce n'est pas trop te demander...Comment t'appelles-tu réellement ? »

« -Nirvana »

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 **Alors? Surpris?**

 **Dites moi tout en Mp ou en review !**

 **Hâte d'avoir vos avis**

 **Gros keur!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Noir Hiver : Le Corbeau et le Lion**

 **PARTIE II**

Chapitre 5

* * *

 **Comme je le dis à chaque fois, vos avis comptent beaucoup dans ma manière d'écrire.**

 **C'est pourquoi j'ai modifiée ce chapitre après l'avis de Choii-chan.**

 **Effectivement, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec ce chapitre car j'attaque une autre fanfiction à côté. Cette nouvelle me demande énormément de travail et de temps. Mais je tiens toujours à poursuivre Noir Hiver. Et c'est sans doute pour ça que la précédente version avait autant de défaut.**

 **Mais j'ai tenue à rattraper le coup et j'ai donc modifiée une partie et rajouter un morceau du chapitre 6 dans celui-là, pour lui donner plus de contenu.**

 **J'espère que cette nouvelle version va vous plaire et n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis! Je vous écoute ;)**

* * *

 _Le lendemain de l'apparition du Corbeau :_

 _ **La ville de Kech était encore en ébullition, mais devant la disparition de l'étrange oiseau, les soldats terminaient leur ronde.**_

Joyce était l'un d'eux, accompagné de son ami Jowel. Ils terminaient ensemble la ronde de nuit autour du Palais. Ce haut bâtiment de dix étages, était la résidence du Conseil. Dont Jowel était un des Gardes. Un titre légèrement plus gradé que ces condisciples soldats. C'était lui, avec Joyce, qui protégeait les dirigeants de la ville. Que ce soit d'un potentiel zombie, ou d'une foule de citoyen en colère.

Ce matin, Jowel était de mauvaise humeur, Joyce le voyait rien qu'a la démarche crispée du vieillard. Enfin, Jowel n'avait qu'une quarantaine d'année. Mais les événements du pays avait marqué le corps du fidèle soldat.

Jowel était un homme grand, comme il était de coutume dans le pays. Environ deux mètres, si l'œil du jeune homme était bon. Le vieux soldat avait les cheveux ternes et grisâtre. La seule trace de couleur vive sur son visage était le trait de peinture bleu sous ses yeux. Ce trait de peinture était une démarcation, un grade parmi les soldats du Conseil. Un trait jaune était l'échelon le plus bas et généralement, il se situait à deux pouces en-dessous des yeux du soldat. Un trait rouge ou bleu, signifiait que le soldat était un Garde, ces traits étaient tracés à un pouce en dessous des yeux.

C'était un des seuls vestiges des coutumes du pays avant la Modernisation.

Et quand à Joyce, lui avait une bande noire sur ses yeux et ses tempes. Ce qui le qualifiait d'Homme de Main. Un titre honorifique et très rare pour quelqu'un de son âge.

Joyce gardait ses distances avec son coéquipier. En effet, leur mission aujourd'hui était de vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun danger aux alentours. Car aujourd'hui était un grand jour : Liam, le plus haut membre du Conseil, allait faire une déclaration au peuple.

Le jeune soldat soupira, parmi tout les Gardes, ça devait être lui qui devait se charger personnellement du cas de Liam.

Justement, en parlant du loup, Joyce entendit une des grandes Portes s'ouvrirent derrière lui. Il se retourna donc aussitôt, en salut militaire.

Il observa silencieusement le Conseiller avancer vers lui et les autres soldats.

Liam était un homme assez jeune, environ vingt-cinq ans. Il avait des cheveux bleu nuit, semblable à ceux de Joyce. Et surtout les mêmes yeux. Impossible pour ces deux là de nier leur lien de fraternité. Et c'est ce qui rendait la vie de Joyce particulièrement difficile. Par le passé, lui et son frère étaient très proche. Mais l'un était attiré par l'honneur, et l'autre par l'argent.

Allait savoir lequel de ces deux là avaient réussis... Liam était un requin parmi les petits poissons, c'est ce que son jeune frère s'était toujours dit. Il n'aimait pas penser que cet homme à l'air si confiant et affable partageait son sang. Et avait partagé ne serait-ce qu'une partie de sa vie.

Liam s'approcha donc de Joyce et lui fit signe qu'il était prêt à partir. Le jeune soldat se garda bien l'envie de retirer l'air supérieur de son grand frère. Et ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Place.

La Grande Place n'était pas très loin du Palais, desservie par la plus grande avenue de la ville. C'était un endroit qui accueillait tout les samedis le marché de Kech, les grandes fêtes ou comme aujourd'hui, un Conseiller pour un discours.

Joyce observa le peuple devant lui. Ils avaient tous le visage fermé, soucieux des événements de la veille.

Liam lui, semblait ignorer la peur dans les yeux du peuple. En vérité, Joyce soupçonnait le Conseiller, de ne venir ici que pour faire acte de présence. Et non pas pour faire son rôle, c'est à dire, rassurer les habitants du Kech.

Le discours dura longtemps, si bien que le jeune soldat ne savait même plus de quoi parlait son frère.

Il semblait que le Conseil n'avait pas vraiment de projet en tête pour retrouver la menace qui était rentrée en ville.

Évidemment, puisque ses membres n'avaient rien à craindre. Ils étaient protégés, nourris et dirigeaient le pays du bout des doigts.

A cette pensée, Joyce remua le bout de ses doigts, imaginant comment lui aurait pris les choses en main.

Mais être un homme de terrain lui avait apporté le regard critique et sage. La menace avait disparue, on ne savait pas où elle était. Peut-être même n'était-elle plus là.

Mais le peuple face à lui, ne s'en rendait pas compte. Pour lui, la menace était encore là, cette silhouette qui les avait terrorisé, rodait encore.

Lorsque le flot de parole du Conseiller se termina, les habitants restèrent silencieux. Mais ça ne dura qu'un temps, avant que les premières huées ne sonnent aux oreilles des deux jeunes hommes.

Rodé par son travail, Joyce emmena son supérieur vers le Palais, dirigeant ses troupes pour maintenir au mieux le cercle de Gardes autour de Liam.

Mais il savait que les habitants avaient bien trop peur pour tenter quoi que ce soit.

Après tout, personne n'ignorait que Liam n'était pas qu'un simple Conseiller. C'était un homme véreux et fortement soupçonné d'avoir un trafic d'esclaves personnel. On savait aussi qu'il n'avait pas hésité à organiser la déchéance « accidentelle » de quelques membres anciens du Conseil pour prendre leurs places. Et que, son jeune frère (c'est à dire Joyce) avait été pistonné pour accéder à un poste jusque là réservé aux plus grands vétérans.

Autant dire que cet homme était intouchable et dangereux. Il dégageait de lui l'assurance froide d'un assassin. Et personne n'était assez dupe pour croire que quelqu'un pouvait faire quelque chose contre lui sans représaille.

Le Palais fut bientôt en face d'eux. Et Joyce entra le premier, suivit de près par son frère. Les autres Gardes restèrent devant la porte, attendant que la foule en colère se calme.

A l'intérieur du Palais, il n'y avait aucun bruit. Le velours des tapis engluait le son et rendait l'ambiance pesante. Les rideaux aux parfums capiteux faisaient tourner la tête du jeune soldat. Il regardait le marbre gris sous ses pieds et les escaliers grandioses qui lui faisaient face. Il remarqua même du coin de l'œil, les quelques servantes du lieu. Mais ces dernières étaient des ombres pour les prédateurs qu'étaient son frère et ses compères.

Joyce se sentait de trop parmi tout ce luxe et dans cet air bien trop froid.

Mais il sentit, lorsqu'il voulut faire demi-tour, la main de son frère sur son épaule. Il entendit peu après la voix grave et mielleuse de son fraternel.

« Reste donc un peu veux-tu ? Cela fait bien trop longtemps que je n'ai pas discuté avec mon cher frère »

Le jeune homme regarda un temps celui qui lui avait adressé la parole. Liam était un homme beau, d'une beauté froide cependant. Ses yeux ambrés faisait un pâle écho aux yeux plus verts de son benjamin.

Les deux n'avaient pas beaucoup de point de différence, mais le plus jeune s'y raccrochait avec force. Il ne voulait pas être assimilé à un être qu'il détestait tant.

Pourtant, lorsque la prise du Conseiller se fit plus forte, Joyce suivit le mouvement. Se pliant à la fausse politesse qu'avait employé l'homme devant lui.

Liam lui fit prendre les escaliers pour atteindre l'étage. Les tapis lourds rendaient leurs pas plus léger, presque muets. Le jeune homme n'aimait pas vraiment ce genre de silence, comme si la trace de l'Homme ne devait pas déranger le repos de ceux qui le dirigeait.

Le Conseiller le fit entrer dans une pièce au fond du couloir. C'était une chambre. Belle en apparence avec ces couleurs bleu et or. Les couleurs de leur famille depuis plus de trois siècles.

Il y avait contre le mur, orienté vers le Nord, un magnifique lit en baldaquin, au pied duquel était posé avec soin un tapis en peau d'ours blanc.

Joyce regardait autour de lui, le mobilier de la chambre se résumait à une grande commode en chêne blanc et à une cheminée en marbre. Le reste du nécessaire, comme la salle de bain, était caché par un long paravent en bois de cerisier pourpre.

Liam s'était assis devant l'un des fauteuils postés devant la cheminée. Il fit signe au jeune soldat de le rejoindre.

Une fois son jeune frère face à lui, le sourire affable du Conseiller se tordit en un rictus.

« Alors mon jeune frère, comment se passe donc ta vie en tant qu'Homme de Main ? », le ton était jovial mais moqueur

« -Tout va pour le mieux, même si j'aurais aimé gagner cette place avec dignité », Joyce se tendit en voyant le sourire de Liam

« -Bah, je n'aurais pas supporté un vieux crouton comme garde du corps. Allons, il est bien mieux pour nous deux que nous restons proche. C'est ce que Père et Mère voulaient après tout. »

« -Pourquoi reparles-tu de nos parents Liam ? Je croyais que tu les détestaient... » Le jeune homme regarda son fraternel se crisper avant d'éclater d'un rire amer.

« -Peut-être parce que j'ai réussi là où notre pauvre père à échoué ? Rend toi compte ! Cela fait maintenant deux mois que je suis entré au Palais et j'en suis déjà à sa tête. Comme ça peut être simple finalement le Pouvoir »

« -Hum, je doute que tu m'es fait monter dans ta fabuleuse demeure pour te vanter... » Joyce n'était pas dupe, son frère voulait un service. Il se tendit en attendant.

« -Haha, détend toi un peu frérot. En vérité j'aurais quelque chose à te demander... »

« -...Je m'y attendait. Que veux-tu donc Liam ? »

« -Je veux le Corbeau. Tu sais, cet homme habillé de noir dont tout le monde parle. Je n'ai jamais eu d'animal de compagnie. Ce serait amusant d'avoir un Corbeau non ? »

Joyce écarquilla les yeux sous le choc. Il tenta de reprendre un respiration calme avant de secouer la tête. Son frère était donc à ce point fou ?

« -On ne sait pas où il est passé. Tu as lu les rapports au moins ? Il a disparu comme il est venu. On croit même qu'il est partit de la ville. »

« -Alors tu me le retrouveras. Je veux ce Corbeau, Joyce. Et tu sais que je n'aime pas attendre »

La voix grave et soudain lourde de son frère fit sursauter le jeune homme. Il regarda son frère et le vit pencher vers lui, les doigts croisés sous son menton. Ses yeux sombres et ambrés étaient dardés sur lui. Il en eut un frisson avant d'acquiescer. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre son frère. Ils ne jouaient plus dans la même cour. Joyce se leva après un rapide coup de main agacé de son frère.

Il quitta rapidement la chambre de son aîné et le Palais à l'ambiance bien plus pesant qu'à son arrivée.

Une fois dehors, le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, voyant au loin un corbeau voler. Comme si ces stupides piafs avaient décidés de le narguer.

* * *

 _Dans la demeure de Ciel_

Une douleur. Pas vive, ni sourde. Juste un tiraillement violent, désagréable, qui hantait l'esprit.

C'est ce qui réveilla Nirvana, l'arrachant d'un sommeil agité et fiévreux.

En ouvrant les yeux, la jeune blessée fut d'abord aveuglée et un gémissement rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres. Une fois ses yeux adaptés à la luminosité de la pièce, ils parcoururent l'endroit. Endroit qui lui parut étranger, inquiétant et qui ne lui inspirait qu'une chose : fuir.

Mais lorsqu'elle se releva, la douleur se réveilla vivement et la força à se rallonger. La jeune femme poussa un nouveau gémissement, rageur cette fois-ci. Elle se mit à réfléchir, elle était dans un lit, douillet et agréable. Elle sentit sur son corps plusieurs bandages et l'odeur du désinfectant. Puis elle leva les yeux, elle était dans une chambre, lumineuse mais accueillante. Son esprit se calma peu à peu après son analyse, même si il ne se souvenait plus pourquoi il était ici.

Soudain Nirvana tourna la tête vers la porte, qui s'ouvrit sur un vieil homme. A sa vue, la mémoire de la jeune femme lui revint douloureusement, lui faisant porter sa main à son crâne.

« -Ciel-sensei... » l'appel rauque de sa patiente fit presser le pas au vieux médecin qui inspecta minutieusement les bandages.

« -Tu dois être un peu pâteuse petit oiseau. Hier soir je t'ai donner une dose un peu forte de morphine. Mais tu sembles avoir bien dormi et pas trop bouger, c'est bien, très bien même. »

Nirvana regarda Ciel, c'était un homme étrange. Hier, lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, il lui paraissait doux et attachant. Mais lorsque la jeune femme avait voulue se lever, n'écoutant pas les ordres du médecin, elle avait eu à faire à une copie d'Akainu. Brr, que les hommes pouvaient être énervants.

En repensant à l'Amiral, le cœur de Nirvana se serra. Pendant deux ans, la jeune femme avait été son assistante, restant à ses côtés chaque jour. Mais il y a quelque temps, l'homme lui avait demandé quelque chose d'étonnant. Il l'avait chargé d'une mission plutôt, elle était devenu sa tueuse à gage.

Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi un homme représentant la Justice lui demandait un telle chose. Mais Akainu n'était pas un homme comme les autres. Elle aurait du le savoir depuis le temps. Il avait sa propre vision de la Justice, frisant presque le fanatisme. Il était prêt à tout pour voir l'ère des pirates disparaître, même envoyer son as dans le jeu qu'était celui du Monde.

Au fil des mois, Nirvana avait subit un nouvel entraînement, pas aussi éprouvant que le premier, heureusement. Elle y avait appris à devenir quelqu'un d'autre, à s'adapter à toutes les situations possibles pour réussir.

Et il y a quelque semaines, Akainu lui avait donné sa première victime : Gen, le second commandant de la flotte de Barbe Blanche.

Nirvana n'aurait jamais cru réussir, tout cela lui avait parut impensable, irréel. C'était trop tôt, l'adversaire était un des géants de la piraterie. Comment une gamine dans son genre pouvait le vaincre ? Pire, le tuer ? Mais voilà, c'était un ordre, d'un Amiral en plus. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle avait mis du temps à retrouver ce foutu commandant, et plus encore pour parvenir à le rattraper. Comme si il le savait. Mais c'était impossible, Nirvana avait brouillée toute les pistes, devenant même un homme pour faciliter son voyage. Elle qui tenait tant à ses cheveux les avait rasés pour paraître crédible. C'est dire.

Puis il eut l'île de Smo, l'affrontement et enfin la bataille.

Mais tout cela lui restait flou. Elle se rappelait juste s'être enfuie, pleine de sang et laissant le cadavre ravagé de Gen.

Puis ses souvenirs s'étaient de nouveau brouillés, mais elle se souvenait de Ciel et d'un peu de leur conversation.

«-Nirvana-sama ? »

Revenant à l'instant présent, l'interpellée regarda un moment le médecin avant de secouer la tête.

« -Oui ? »

« -Tout va bien ? Tu sembles soucieuse ? Tu as mal quelque part ? »

Aussitôt le vieux médecin se fit plus soucieux, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de la blessée.

« -Nan, ça va. Doc', je pourrais sortir quand ? »

« -Et bien...En prenant en compte tes blessures...Sans doute une bonne semaine »

En entendant le délai, la jeune femme poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« Et n'oublie pas petit oiseau, on te cherche. Tu dois donc dés à présent en apprendre le plus possible sur ma fille. »

« -Oui, je m'en souviens...Lili c'est ça ? »

« -C'est ça, je vais coucher un peu sur le papier tout ce que je me rappelle d'elle. Mais tu devras quand même faire attention, personne ne doit se douter de quoique ce soit. »

« -Oui, je m'en doute Doc'. T'en fais pas, j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de chose. A près tout...Je me suis bien faite passer pour un zombie aux yeux de ton peuple ce qui était franchement drô...Aïe ! »

Nirvana regarda avec surprise le médecin qui venait de la frapper d'un coup de canne sur le crâne

« Eh ! T'es au courant que je suis blessé ? Spèce de psychopathe de la canne ! »

La jeune femme montra d'une manière significative ses dents d'un air menaçant.

« -Je sais que tu es blessée ! C'est même moi qui me suis occupé de toi je te signale. Mais si effrayer les gens de la ville semble t'amuser, tu risques de te prendre encore des coups de canne ! »

Le vieil homme brandit sa canne comme rappel, pas du tout impressionné par le petit oiseau.

« Oï, ça va j'ai compris. Range ton arme Papi, tu me fais flipper »

« -Papi ? Je vais regretter le Ciel-sensei. Les jeunes de nos jours oublient un peu trop la politesse »

« -Sans doute le coup de canne »

Nirvana sourit d'un air sarcastique au vieil homme qui secoua la tête en soupirant. Puis elle le regarda partir de la chambre après un « Repose toi Corbeau ».

La jeune femme eut un second sourire, le vieux était plein de surprise.

Finalement, peut-être que sa convalescence ne sera pas si affreuse que ça...Elle était même sure qu'elle allait s'amuser dans cette ville...

* * *

 **Une fin sans doute un peu abrupte mais je ne peux pas en mettre plus, par soucis de trame.**

 **Veuillez donc m'excusez encore si ce chapitre est aussi petit que le précédent, mais promis, le prochain sera bien mastoc, comme on les aime.**

 **Date de parution: Indéfini pour l'instant.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Noir Hiver : Le Corbeau et le Lion**

 **PARTIE II**

* * *

 **Tada! Voilà un chapitre qui m'a donné du fil à retordre! Mais je ne sais pas vous mais je suis quand même assez satisfaite. J'aborde plusieurs choses en même temps donc excusez moi si jamais il y a des fautes, je me perds moi-même dans mes relectures. Et je ne voulais pas tout remettre en question comme j'ai pu le faire la vielle (oui car ce chapitre vient d'être complétement réécrit et l'auteur est en phase de dépression)**

 **Bref, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, sortez un peu de l'ombre mes chers lecteurs! Car sans vous je ne pourrais pas avancer!**

* * *

Chapitre 6

 _Sur l'île de Smo, printemps 1518. Maison de Ciel._

« Arg pitié ! Ciel-chan, si tu met encore un truc aussi niais sur ta liste je te jure que je pars en dépression ! »

« -Comment ? »

Nirvana était désespérée, elle avait sous ses yeux la liste de tout ce que le médecin se rappelait de sa fille et...Grand Dieu que c'était plein de niaiseries. Elle aimait les fleurs, l'été, les fêtes du village. Elle était même tombée amoureuse mais elle avait refusée de dire de qui. Bref une pseudo-idylle qui donnait la nausée à la blessée.

« -Non mais Ciel-chan ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu me raconte qu'elle adorait marcher dans le sable ? On s'en tape ! Je m'attendais plutôt à son caractère, ses centres d'intérêts et ses capacités ! »

Ciel regardait sans vraiment bien comprendre sa patiente allongée dans son lit. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle était alitée et elle débordait d'énergie...Et de mauvaise humeur. Le médecin lui avait donné au fil de l'eau plus d'une dizaine de feuille. Au début le pauvre vieil homme ne savait pas vraiment quoi raconter, alors il avait tout mis. Même des choses insignifiantes qui faisaient enrager Nirvana.

« -Doucement petit oiseau. Tu sais très bien que je t'ai donné ces informations pour éviter tout malentendu au cas où... Et puis, ce n'est pas si niais. »

Ciel eut un petit rire en voyant les yeux ronds de sa patiente et s'arrêta bien vite lorsque cette dernière lui lança une boule de papier sur la tête.

« Hé ! »

« -Arf, bon je résume donc tes informations douteuses . Lili a mon âge, me ressemble un peu quoi que...Bref, elle est douce, niaise, naïve et oh combien énervante... Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! »

« -Petit oiseau, ma fille n'était pas niaise ! »

« -A parce que pour toi « aimer sentir les lilas un soir de printemps » ce n'est pas niais ? ...Je crois que je vais mourir »

« - Ah parce que toi quand tu étais jeune tu n'as jamais fait ça ? »

Le ton grinçant du docteur surprit la jeune femme avant que celle-ci ne se rembrunisse.

« -...Sûrement...Je ne m'en souviens pas »

« -Toujours tes problèmes de mémoire ? »

Le ton baissa légèrement entre eux et le médecin s'assit sur le lit de Nirvana.

« -...O...Ouais sans doute »

Depuis quelques jours Ciel ne cessait de questionner la jeune femme sur son passé. Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à lui dire la vérité. Elle ne se comprenait pas elle-même mais elle se voyait mal lui déballer son enfer. Mais d'ailleurs, était-ce vraiment un enfer ? Tout son entraînement, ces morts et ces terreurs. Tout ça l'avait aidée à devenir meilleure, plus forte et plus adepte à défendre la Justice.

Sa mine pensive fut sans doute remarquée par Ciel car ce dernier tapota la cuisse de la jeune femme. Un geste paternel qui mit un peu mal à l'aise Nirvana.

« Ne te tracasse pas petit oiseau, ta mémoire te reviendras sans doute. C'est déjà un miracle que tu sois en vie et aussi en forme. Malheureusement pour moi »

« -Hé ! Ça veut dire quoi ça ? »

Le médecin eut un bref éclat de rire en voyant la colère dans les yeux de la mademoiselle. En cinq jours, le caractère renfermé et cynique de la jeune femme s'était peu à peu mué en un plus doux, mais aussi plus à fleur de peau. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que la lueur froide de ces deux yeux de jade pouvaient devenir aussi éclatante.

Dans un dernier sourire, le vieil homme se leva du lit et quitta la pièce. Laissant la jeune femme seule. Ils passaient le plus clair de leur journée ensemble, mais il savait que l'un comme l'autre, avaient besoin d'un moment de solitude. Sinon il n'aurait pas donné cher de l'ambiance entre eux.

Sa maison était très simple, au bout d'une petite allée en pierre dégrossie. C'était une petite bicoque selon les dires de ces voisins. Elle était dans les tons beige et rose, dernier vestige de sa fille qui a douze ans, avait décidé de se charger de la déco. La chambre de Nirvana et la sienne était attenante, au fond de l'unique couloir de la maison. À gauche se trouvait la salle de bain et le salon. Et enfin, au fond du couloir, se trouvait la cuisine et la porte d'entrée. C'était là qu'il se dirigeait, comme chaque midi depuis toujours.

Une fois arrivée, il caressa d'un air distrait la petite boule de poil qui lui servait de chat. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler cette boule de graisse un se mit à cuisiner, préparer les repas pour deux lui avait manqué. Supportant depuis longtemps l'absence de vie de la maison, l'arrivée de Nirvana avait été surprenante que salvatrice pour le vieil homme.

De son côté, Nirvana lisait toujours les notes du médecin et en prenait de son coté d'autres. Ne prenant que l'essentiel, elle improviserait pour le reste. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué. Même si jouer une jeune femme sortant d'une adolescence si parfaite serait sa première fois. Son regard verdâtre s'arrêta un instant sur une note, celle qui l'avait le plus perturbée en vérité. C'était sans doute la plus niaise qu'elle ait lue jusque là mais elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard trop longtemps. Elle y décrivait son enfance et son adolescence avant sa soudaine maladie. Cette même maladie qui avait emportée la mère de Lili lors de ses quatre ans.

« Comme moi » pensa soudain la jeune femme d'un air lugubre.

Ciel y avait écrit que c'était au départ une petite boule de colère qui en voulait à la terre entière. Une petite furie qui refusait d'accepter le deuil. Puis peu à peu elle s'était calmée, acceptant du bout des lèvres la réalité. La jeune fille était devenue douce, se rapprochant de la nature. Mais aussi affreusement solitaire, la compagnie des autres l'excédait plus qu'autre chose.

Et là, la niaiserie atteignait des sommets

Elle tomba amoureuse deux fois

« Comme si j'avais besoin de savoir ça » Plus sa lecture avançait, plus Nirvana ne tenait pas en place. Au fond d'elle-même, la jeune femme se posait une multitude de questions. « Et si Akainu ne m'avait pas enlevée ce jour là ? Est-ce que je serais aussi tombée amoureuse ? » Rien qu'a cette pensée, Nirvana eut un sourire amer. Avec son caractère actuel, la jeune femme ne s'imaginait pas du tout tenir d'un air amoureux la main d'un se sentait plus capable de briser une main et de torturer quelqu'un que de l'embrasser. Nirvana avait été programmée pour tuer, sans aucun état d'âme. Et récemment, à traquer des pirates et les tuer pensées furent brutalement coupées par l'exclamation enjouée de son médecin.

« A table ! »

La prenait-il vraiment pour une enfant ? Soupirant, Nirvana glissa ses pieds hors de sa couverture douillette. Un petit vent frais fit courir un frisson le long du dos bandé de la jeune femme. Puis ses pieds touchèrent le plancher et elle se mit debout. Cette sensation, elle ne l'avait plus ressentie depuis une semaine et elle devait avouer que sa tête tournait un peu. Elle fit un pas après l'autre pour enfin arriver dans le couloir. Là elle tomba nez à nez avec Ciel. C'était le cas de le dire puisque le médecin était si proche qu'elle pouvait voir ses iris noires et les petites ombres qu'y jouaient à l'intérieur. Avec un toussotement, le docteur s'écarta un peu et présenta son bras à la jeune femme. Indécise elle regarda un instant Ciel et celui-ci roula des yeux avant de prendre la main de sa patiente et la poser sur son avant bras.

« C'est un geste que les hommes galants et civilisés font avec une femme. »

« -Pourquoi ? Une femme sait très bien où aller ! »

« -Haha, Nirvana, c'est juste une coutume. En vérité, avant c'était un geste pour mener une femme pour une danse. Au fil du temps c'est juste devenu une manière d'accompagner une jolie demoiselle. C'est juste une intention gentille. Tu comprends ? »

En discutant les deux seuls habitants de la maisonnette s'assirent à table. Il y avait là deux assiettes sagement disposées l'une devant l'autre sur un tout petit espace de bois vieilli.

« Hum, sans doute. Même si je n'en vois pas beaucoup l'intérêt. Tout ça ralenti la marche et puis on est obligé de se caler sur le pas de l'autre. »

« -Haha, quelque chose me dit que tu n'apprécies pas vraiment la proximité. C'est étrange tout de même »

« -Hum...Je ne sais pas. Disons qu'avant la proximité ne voulait pas dire « intentions gentilles » » Nirvana se mordit soudain la langue, elle s'était un peu trop épanchée sur la question.

« -Tu te rappelles de ça ? » Le médecin quand à lui feignait l'indifférence.

« -Quelques détails... » Gênée, elle se mit à manger sa soupe sans plus parler que ça.

« -Tu n'as pas eu une enfance heureuse alors »

C'était une phrase anodine, Nirvana le savait. Mais l'entendre sur un ton si triste lui fit relever la tête.

« -Au départ si. Je vivais avec ma petite sœur... »

Ciel rencontra son regard, soudain intéressé. Pourquoi elle lui racontait ça ? Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire entièrement confiance, elle ne savait pas encore de quel côté était le médecin. De ceux qui l'avaient poursuivie ou juste un simple vieillard qui vivait reclus de tout le reste de la population ? Mais sa langue se déliait de plus en plus depuis une semaine. En fait, elle savait que tout cela avait commencé quand elle lui avait dit son nom. A cet instant elle en avait déjà trop dit.

« Quand j'avais quatre ans, ma mère aussi est morte. On ne pouvait pas la guérir ma sœur et moi. »

« -Pourquoi ne pas avoir appelé un médecin ? » La question de Ciel la fit sourire, un sourire triste et amer.

« -Parce qu'on vivait dans la zone de non-droit. Je viens du Royaume de Saint Uréa, lorsque la monarchie était encore en place. Ma mère était une femme célibataire. Elle m'avait eu d'une aventure avec un pirate et ma jeune sœur d'une histoire de passage. »

« -Tu...Tu viens de Saint-Uréa ? Mais comment es-tu venue jusqu'ici ? Tu es une pirate ? »

« -Chaque chose en son temps Ciel-chan » Nirvana eut soudain un ton dur. Elle se confiait à lui, elle n'allait pas non plus répondre à toutes ces questions.

« -A six ans, un...Un marine nous as recueilli. Et...Ahem...On a été séparées ma sœur et moi. J'ai vécue avec ce marine et je suis arrivée jusque là... »

« -Ta mémoire te revient très bien ! Mais tu ne me dis pas tout...N'est-ce pas ? »

Nirvana releva les yeux, surprise. Mentait-elle aussi mal que ça ? Sans doute, la fatigue et sa douleur l'empêchait d'appliquer les leçons qu'on lui avait inculquées.

« Je ne me souviens pas de tout Ciel-chan. Comme je te l'es dit ce ne sont que des détails. Alors pour l'instant contente toi de ça »

Son ton aigre fit secouer la tête du médecin. Il avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres et Nirvana pesta. Comme se faisait-il que malgré ses tons agressifs et ses colères Ciel semblait toujours amusé ? Elle savait qu'un médecin devait souvent supporter les crises des patients mais là, c'était plus que des nerfs en aciers qu'il possédait.

« Toi non plus Ciel-chan, tu ne me dis pas tout »

« -Héhé, sans doute petit oiseau, sans doute. Mais l'heure des histoires est terminée. »

La jeune femme le regarda se lever et débarrasser. Le fait qu'il évite le sujet la mit en rogne mais elle se retint de râler en se pinçant les lèvres. Elle savait depuis le temps que le médecin ne disait que ce qu'il avait envie et quand il son bon vouloir était là.Un instant la blonde pensa que le torturer serait une bonne méthode pour lui soutirer des informations mais elle la chassa bien vite. Si elle faisait ça, elle pouvait faire une croix sur la seule protection qu'elle avait. Et courir le risque de se faire attaquer dans son état était une très mauvaise idée. Tout bonne tueuse qu'elle était, elle n'était pas suicidaire pour autant.

« Nirvana, tu m'as entendue ? »

« -hein ? »

Ciel parut un instant agacé puis une petite lueur amusée plana dans ses orbes sombres.

« Je te disais que j'allais en ville. J'ai encore quelques patients et je vais prendre un peu des nouvelles de ce qu'il se passe. Lors de mon retour, on avisera du retour de ma « fille » »

A ses dire, le médecin prit sa longue cape beige et sa casquette et fit un dernier sourire avant d'ouvrir la porte

« Ah, et ne fais rien de dangereux pendant mon absence. Je n'ai pas envie de rechanger tes bandages. Comme la dernière fois »

La dernière fois, c'était lorsque Nirvana avait voulue se lever pour ouvrir la fenêtre de sa chambre et qu'elle s'était rétamée lamentablement sur le tapis. Rouvrant ainsi ses blessures et forçant Ciel a refaire ses points et bandages en pleine nuit.

A ce souvenir, Nirvana se contenta de grogner et le rire de Ciel résonna un instant avant que la porte se referme sur lui.

 _Dans la ville Kech. En pleine après-midi._

Joyce avait une patience infime. Si fine que le jeune homme frappa avec violence une poubelle à sa droite. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il retournait toute la ville à la recherche de ce foutu Corbeau. Pourtant il savait que les villageois ne lui mentait pas. Ils avaient bien trop peur, du Corbeau mais aussi du jeune Homme de main. Personne n'avait vu un homme d'environs un mètre soixante-dix avec les yeux verts dans les environs.

Il avait tout bonnement disparu. Et ça, Joyce ne le permettait pas. Même en omettant l'ordre direct de son frère, c'était une question d'honneur. Il avait juré de défendre la ville et celle-ci était directement menacée par la présence même de cet étrange homme.

Le jeune brun regardait d'un air meurtrier la pauvre poubelle qui roulait au sol. Il était à présent devant une petite allée aux pierres dégrossie qui sortaient parfois de leurs emplacements. L'état de la ruelle était en ruine, à la limite de l'insalubre. Mais Joyce eut un petit sourire. Cette petite ruelle, il l'a connaissait bien, tout aussi bien que ce vieil homme qui sortait justement de sa maison. Joyce eut un léger froncement de sourcil en le voyant sortir en riant. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus vu ne serait-ce que sourire. Et c'était depuis que sa jolie fille était tombée malade.

« Oï ! Ciel-sensei ! Cela fait bien longtemps ! »

L'interpellé arrêta aussitôt de rire avant de reconnaître son vis à vis.

« Ah ! Mon garçon ! Effectivement cela fait longtemps ! Mais...Que vois-je ? Tu es devenu Homme de Main ? »

Le vieillard avait vraiment l'air heureux de la nouvelle, et cela mit un peu de baume sur la plaie de Joyce

« -Moyen pratique pour mon frère de me garder à sa botte...Enfin. Comment vas ta fille ? »

« -Et bien, elle se remet doucement... »

« -Lili est guérie ? »

La joie du jeune homme fit légèrement tiquer le médecin. Il savait que Joyce avait été proche avec sa fille. Même parfois un peu trop à son goût et il ne savait pas vraiment comment son petit oiseau allait s'en sortir avec l'entreprenant jeune homme.

« -Et bien...Pas tout à fait...Elle est encore faible et ne doit encore voir personne mais...J'ose espérer que c'est en bonne voie. »

« Je suis si content ! ..Pour toi comme pour ta fille, Ciel-sensei »

Le fait que ce jeune gaillard se reprenne aussi vite fit doucement sourire le médecin. Il paraissait tellement maladroit qu'il secoua doucement la tête.

« Oh ! J'ai failli oublié ! Ciel-sensei, aurait-tu vu ou aperçu un homme étrange ? Il mesure a peu près un mètre soixante-dix et a des yeux verts. Il est couvert de noir et possède six lames. »

Le dénommé se tendit. Joyce cherchait son petit oiseau. Mais heureusement pour lui, il pensait que la jeune femme était un homme. Comme quoi, cette Nirvana était vraiment douée dans ses filatures. Après tout, lui-même s'était fait prendre au piège.

« Ahem...Non, je ne m'en rappelle pas de ce genre de personnage. Pourquoi ? Que lui veut-tu ? »

« -Mais...Enfin ! Ciel-sensei ! Cet homme est très dangereux ! Il a tué Gen, le second commandant de la flotte de Barbe Blanche ! »

Le médecin perdit aussitôt toute couleur. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Joyce qui s'inquiéta rapidement. Mais Ciel ne l'entendait déjà plus. Son petit oiseau était ainsi un gros rapace ? A présent, toutes ces graves blessures trouvaient une explication...Le regard du médecin s'embrunit tout à coup.

« Je vais faire plus attention. Merci de m'avoir prévenu Joyce ! »

Et aussitôt, le médecin disparut. Laissant seul le jeune Homme de Main. Ce dernier secoua la tête, décidément, ce médecin était vraiment très étrange.

Une fois seul, Joyce regarda un instant la petite maison de Ciel.

 _Ville de Kech, il y a dix ans_

« Joyce ! Liam ! Allez les enfants ! »

L'appel clair et résonnant de sa mère fit grogner une petite boule de couverture.

« Joy ! Allez viens ! Je veux voir la ville moi !

-Liam fout moi la paix »

Le dénommé Joy tenta une énième fois de se rendormir mais peine perdu lorsque son piètre abri de tissu fut violemment jeté à terre. La lumière agressa les yeux entrouvert du pauvre garçon qui grogna de plus belle. Il entendit un rire enfantin et des pas précipités s'éloignant. Il soupira avant d'ouvrir doucement ses paupières. Et la vue devant lui ne l'enchanta guère. Des cartons seuls témoins d'un emménagement précipité dans la nuit. Quelque uns étaient ouvert, montrant des vêtements d'enfants, d'autres déjà vide et les autres étaient entassés au pied des lits. Joyce fit la grimace lorsqu'un vent frais caressa sa peau et frotta ses mains sur ses bras. Originaire de Chek, le garçon n'était pas habitué à la fraicheur de Kech.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'il entendit de nouveau l'appel de sa mère en bas, il se décida à s'habiller. Ne voulant pas crée un nouveau conflit dés le matin.

Lorsqu'il descendit, il revit ses même affreux cartons et le peu de meuble que sa mère avait pu monter pendant la nuit. Seule la cuisine avait été finie à temps, c'est d'ailleurs de celle-ci que Joyce entendit le rire de Liam et le bruit de casserole. Alléché par l'odeur du petit déjeuner, il trottina jusque dans la petite pièce aux couleurs grisâtres. Le mobilier de cuisine était simple mais apparemment pratique, une cuisinière,un plan de travail et une petite table pour trois. Et dans ce petit monde, se trouvait sa mère. Il ne savait pas vraiment l'âge de sa mère, mais elle devait être jeune. Elle n'avait pas de cheveux blancs ni de ride, seulement deux grandes cernes et un pli triste au coin des lèvres. Ses cheveux noirs étaient ternes aussi et ses yeux verts semblaient éteints. Pourtant, elle souriait toujours, servant le lait à son grand frère.

« Joyce ! Te voilà mon ange ! Bien dormi ? »

La voix lui sembla lointaine, brisée par les sanglots de la veille. Étonné, Joyce ne trouva rien à répondre et hocha simplement la tête.

Lorsqu'il s'assit, il vit arriver devant lui un bol de lait chaud et un morceau de pain. Mais il était ailleurs, de nouveau. Il repensait aux événements survenus trois jours plutôt. Là où son père riait encore avec Liam et lui qui aidait sa mère en cuisine. Il croyait qu'ils étaient heureux, mais il aurait du se douter que les regards de sa mère étaient différents. Qu'elle semblait moins patiente et que son père ne riait plus vraiment comme avant. Puis le soir était tombé, et les voix rageuses de ses parents s'étaient élevés avec une violence que Joyce ne connaissait pas. Il n'avait pas dormi cette nuit-là, Liam non plus. Le lendemain, leur père était parti. Et leur mère pleurait, en trois jours elle n'avait fait que ça. Ils étaient partis, avant que leur père ne revienne. C'est Liam qui lui avait fait remarquer les traces violettes sur les bras et la joue de sa mère. Alors il n'avait pas posé de question et ils s'étaient enfuis. Kech les avait accueillie la veille.

« Joyce dépêche toi de finir de manger, vous allez être en retards à l'école. »

Il sursauta, et s'exécuta aussitôt. Il avait bien trop peur de voir sa mère pleurer de nouveau, alors il faisait ce qu'on lui disait de faire sans rien dire. Seul Liam semblait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, il semblait même heureux de la situation.

Une fois leur piètre nourriture avalée, Liam et lui sortirent de la maison. Leur mère sur le seuil leur tendit deux sacs.

« Surtout faite bonne impression. »

Joyce hocha doucement la tête en prenant son sac et regarda la ruelle. Elle était sale, les pavés sortaient presque tous de leurs places et les maisons autour étaient pires que la leur. Certaines n'avaient même plus de volet ou de carreau de fenêtre. Tout ça changeait de la caserne où ils vivaient avant.

Liam passa devant lui, impatient d'aller dans un nouvel endroit. Joyce quand à lui regarda une dernière fois leur mère qui lui fit un dernier sourire avant de fermer la porte. Il n'était pas vraiment serein, il n'avait jamais aimé l'école, préférant la bagarre ou les jeux de dé.

Mais il ne dit rien, de toute manière Liam était à présent bien trop loin pour qu'il puisse partager ses craintes. Il se mit alors à regarder autour de lui, les rues semblaient en meilleur état, plus lumineuses et accueillantes. Un oiseau passa devant lui, le bruissement de l'aile le fit sortir de ses pensés, juste à temps pour voir débouler une sorte de furie qui le bouscula à moitié. Hébété, Joyce regarda l'enfant qui n'avait pas ralentie sa course, il était blond, et son uniforme féminin lui indiqua que cette folle était dans sa future école. Liam quand à lui eu de meilleurs réflexes mais grogna tout de même contre l'impolie. Se tournant vers son frère, Liam sourit un peu avant de lui faire signe de se dépêcher.

L'école de la ville était sans doute la plus grande qu'il n'est jamais vu. Un large portail se dressait devant les deux enfants et au delà, comme des ombres menaçantes, trois bâtiments s'élevait dans les airs. Sur la petite pancarte du portail, Joyce put lire _« École, Collège, Lycée Saint Pedro »._ Impressionné, oyce suivit comme son ombre Liam. Ils passèrent devant le secrétariat où une vieille femme les interpella.

« C'est vous les nouveaux ? »

Liam fut le plus prompt à réagir, comme toujours. Et c'est en souriant qu'il se présenta et qu'il expliqua la situation à la secrétaire.

« -Hum, je vois, donc toi mon garçon tu es déjà en cinquième et ton jeune frère en CM2. Tenez, voilà vos emplois du temps, vos cartes de cantine et deux plans de l'établissement. Je n'aimerais pas avoir le directeur sur le dos parce que deux petites têtes blondes se sont perdus dés leur premier jour. »

« -Merci madame »

Les voix mêles des deux enfants fit sourire la vieillarde puis elle leur fit signe de déguerpir.

« Liam ! Comment je vais faire sans toi ? On est dans deux bâtiments différents !, Joyce était complètement terrorisé.

« -Du calme petit frère, ça ne change pas nos habitudes d'avant. Et puis on se verra bien ce midi. Allez, je vais être en retard et toi aussi

-Liam ! Attend... »

Mais trop tard, son frère avait disparu dans la marée humaine qui l'écrasait sans scrupule. Joyce serra contre lui son sac et tenta de se frayer un chemin. Il était sur d'arriver en retard, son bâtiment étant le plus éloigné de en suivant son plan, il ne se perdit pas une fois et arriva sans plus d'encombre devant la porte de sa classe. Son cœur tambourinait sans relâche entre ses côtes. Il avait les mains moites et la respiration coupée. Mais la sonnerie ne lui laissa aucun autre instant de répit. Alors il toqua à la porte en verre et porte s'ouvrit presque aussitôt, laissant voir une salle bondée de yeux curieux et un visage au-dessus de lui. Intimidé, Joyce regarda le professeur devant lui, il était grand, roux et sentait mauvais. Mais il n'eu pas plus le temps de le détailler que déjà, il se sentait pousser dans la les yeux étaient braqués sur lui, le professeur lui avait demandé de se présenter. Mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien dire ? Ne trouvant pas les mots, l'adulte à côté de lui l'encouragea.

« Dis nous au moins comment tu t'appelles mon garçon.

« -J...Je m'appelle Joyce Myazaki...

« -Bienvenue Joyce !, toutes ses voix fit sursauter le pauvre garçon et quelques rires fusèrent du fond de la salle

« -Allons allons, Joyce, tu n'as qu'a t'installer là-bas, à côté de la demoiselle »

Et Joyce hocha de nouveau de la tête. Il avait remarqué la place vide au troisième rang et il s'y dirigea. Lorsqu'il s'installa, des murmures s'élevèrent dans son dos et il rentra un peu la tête.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas sur toi qu'il parle »

Abasourdi par la voix claire et douce qu'il venait d'entendre, le garçon tourna la tête vers sa voisine. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard il reconnut aussitôt la furie blonde de ce matin.

« -Tu...Toi...Je.. »

Le petit rire de la jeune fille à côté de lui le fit rougir. Sentant la chaleur se répandre sur tout son visage, il détourna rapidement la tête.

« -Au fait, moi c'est Lili. »

Fuyant toujours le regard de la dénommée Lili, Joyce ne put néanmoins pas s'empêcher de sourire. Lili, c'était joli comme prénom...

Nirvana avait trouvée un bon bouquin dans le salon de Ciel. A force de s'ennuyer elle avait finie par fouiller un peu la bibliothèque du salon et était tombée sur un livre de médecine. Pas qu'elle soit vraiment intéressée mais elle se disait que ça lui ferait un peu de lecture. Et qu'elle n'avait pas était la surprise en voyant que le livre parlait surtout des articulations et des tendons, soulignant leur rôle dans le corps et les conséquences si ils étaient endommagés. Elle s'était trouvée un coin confortable où débuter sa lecture et s'y était plongée. Parfois elle avait un petit sourire sadique en regardant les schémas précis et presque glauque qui décrivaient avec précision certaines opérations. En réalité, plus elle lisait l'ouvrage, plus elle voyait toute les possibilités de blessure qu'elle pouvait infliger. Elle en arrivait même à se demander pourquoi les auteurs avaient mis en avant l'importance des soins et non pas les possibilités de torture.

Nirvana était en train de prendre note lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, annonçant l'arrivée de Ciel. Relevant la tête du livre, elle entendit les pas du médecin s'approcher du salon et eu un petit sourire en voyant la surprise sur le visage de Ciel. Certes, se réfugier dans un coin du salon, assise sur une tonnes de couvertures (empruntées dans sa chambre et celle du docteur) avec un livre très précis de médecine, n'était peut-être pas très son sourire se fana bien vite lorsque la surprise dans les yeux de Ciel se mua en peur. Cette lueur, Nirvana l'avait vu et revu dans les yeux de ses victimes mais jamais dans ceux du vieillard. Et elle qui croyait qu'il avait des nerfs en aciers, voilà qu'il prenait peur en la voyant ? Peut-être la prenait-il pour une sociopathe ? (Ce qui n'était pas loin de la vérité)

« -Qui y-a-t-il Ciel-sensei ? »

Elle observa incrédule le teint de ce dernier blanchir et ses mains trembler. Puis soudain, comme un éclair dans un ciel d'orage, une colère sourdre teinta de rouge sa peau et ses yeux. Nirvana fronça les sourcils, incrédule devant tant de changement.

« -Tu as tuée Gen, c'est pour ça que tu étais blessée. Et tu es l'assistante de l'Amiral Akainu. N'est-ce pas _Corbeau_? Ou plutôt devrais-je dire Nirvana Winter *? »

Inconsciemment Nirvana posa sa main sur son poignard et un voile se posa dans son regard. Le vieux médecin en savait trop, il était une menace...

* * *

 ***=j'ai délibérément choisi d'enlever le D et Black, mais Nirvana est toujours son véritable nom. Vous comprendrez mon choix plus tard ;)**

 **Alors? Mais que va t-il donc se passer pour Ciel-chan? Qui est-il vraiment? Et que va donc faire Nirvana?**


End file.
